


斯莉短篇合集

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 51,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 各种千字小短文合集有的或许会变成中长篇，有的就是段子。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 41
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. 迷情剂

用鼻子闻了闻，莉莉把那一整盒巧克力都扔进了垃圾桶。

“又是迷情剂？”玛丽惊呼，“你一年到头到底收到多少迷情剂糖果？”

没有我想象的那么多，莉莉撅起嘴。

巧克力融化在坩埚里，莉莉把它倒进一个小模具里，然后等它晾凉。

“你——”斯内普惊讶地看着莉莉在魔药实验室里做情人节巧克力，心情忽然有点不对劲。

“闻闻，好闻吗？”莉莉扭头问他。

“太甜了，”斯内普说，“现在还有花香味的巧克力吗？怪恶心的。”

好吧，忍住用坩埚敲死他的冲动，莉莉冷笑着坐在一旁看斯内普做魔药。你看他手法多么娴熟流畅，无梦药水那么难的魔药他一点错都没出。

“你考虑过做迷情剂吗？”莉莉腻着嗓子说。

“没意思。”斯内普摇头。

他会做迷情剂，但半个霍格沃茨的男生都给她送过迷情剂糖果，但他居然从来没考虑过。

等他的无梦药水做好了，莉莉的巧克力也冷却好了。她顺利地脱了模，是一个巧克力坩埚。

“饿不饿，西弗，加个餐？”莉莉乖巧地歪头。

额？这才感觉自己刚才说错话的斯内普不敢说不吃。

但这个巧克力真的太甜了，他啃着小坩埚想，巧克力怎么会有百合花味的呢？

莉莉托着腮看着西斯内普一副吃土的表情，把装迷情剂的小药瓶塞进书包，里面已经空了。

“西弗，我想听你朗诵诗歌，莎士比亚的《爱之语》怎么样？”她抬起眼睛，看着他渐渐热烈的眼神，微笑了起来。


	2. 赌

“西弗，你有多少钱，都给我。”莉莉对着西弗勒斯伸出了罪恶的爪子。

把钱包给了莉莉，西弗勒斯才想起来问莉莉要干嘛？

“赌//博。”莉莉坏笑，然后一溜烟跑了。

“小心血本无归！”西弗勒斯大声说，然后想起来莉莉拿的是他的钱包。

西弗勒斯有点迷茫，莉莉不会拿我的钱去赌个血本无归吧？咱也不知道，咱也不敢问啊。

不过两天后莉莉就兴高采烈地来找他了，看样子不像输的一塌糊涂的样子。

“赢了？”西弗勒斯小心翼翼地问。

“还没！”莉莉往他身边蹭蹭。

“那你乐什么？”西弗勒斯疑惑地说，“输光了？”

“西弗，你想要我赢吗？”莉莉摇摇他的手臂。

“当然。”

“那你就要无条件听我的。”

“你不会有什么阴谋吧？”西弗勒斯提高了警惕。

“你过来，你过来点。”莉莉对他招招手。

西弗勒斯疑惑地靠了过去，立刻被莉莉拉住了领带，一个温热香甜的唇印在他的嘴唇上，像是一块果味软糖。

好像瞬间被雷劈了，西弗勒斯不会动了。

不会动更好，莉莉就怕他跑了。她用手抱住他的脖子，更加用力地啃了上去。

当然，毫无经验的她很快就把西弗勒斯的嘴啃肿了。

“哎呀，西弗勒斯，你偷喝魔药材料了吗？”第二天斯拉格霍恩教授惊讶地说。

“我干的！”西弗勒斯身边的莉莉大声地说，“对不起，西弗，我下次温柔点。”她踮起脚尖在他嘴上轻啄了一下，西弗勒斯立刻流下了感动的鼻血。

全班发出抽气的声音——莉莉伊万斯跟西弗勒斯斯内普居然恋爱了！

很快消息就全校皆知，一群男生去跳黑湖，小天狼星几次把挂在树上的詹姆摘了下来。

“来，我们分钱，我上次拿你的钱赢来的。”莉莉拿来一大袋子金加隆。

“你赢了就是你的。”西弗勒斯不想要莉莉的钱。

“可这是我们两个一起赢的啊。”莉莉眨巴着无辜的眼睛。

“什么意思啊？”西弗勒斯糊涂了。

“这个嘛——”莉莉像只小狐狸一样眯起了眼睛。

原来前几天莉莉无意中得知自己的感情归属开了盘口，赌她到底花落谁家。

魁地奇明星詹姆波特呼声很高。

压小天狼星布莱克的也不在少数。

还有站双级长的，她跟莱姆斯卢平。

居然还有压她跟小矮星彼得的，差点让莉莉吐到黑湖里。

这世界上难道除了掠夺者就没有男人了吗？莉莉气歪了鼻子，那我就让你们出出血好了。

于是她立刻跟西弗勒斯借了钱，找玛丽帮她下注，全压斯内普。毕竟没人觉得霍格沃茨校花会跟斯莱特林小毒蛇在一起，斯内普的赔率非常高。

接下来，当然就是公布恋情，顺便收钱。

詹姆把他一年的零花钱都买了自己赢，现在真的血本无归了。

“所以，你其实是为了赢钱？”西弗勒斯有气无力地说。

“嗯——算是吧。”莉莉把一堆金加隆推给西弗勒斯，“你不乐意？”

“没有。”西弗勒斯摇摇头。

“那——”莉莉又把那堆钱搂了一部分回去，“我就接着赌了哦。”

“还赌什么？”西弗勒斯问。

“他们又开了盘口赌我们什么时候分手呢！”莉莉伸手拽过西弗勒斯，在他嘴上啄了一下，“我们可不能让他们赢啊。”


	3. 西弗勒斯·简爱·斯内普

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小段子，简爱梗

西弗勒斯·简爱·斯内普：“难道你以为，我贫穷、卑微、朴素、渺小，所以也没有灵魂、没有心吗？你想错了！我和你一样，有完美的心灵！要是上帝赐予我一点美貌，再多一点财富，我就会让你难以离开我，就像现在我难以离开你一样。”

莉莉·罗切斯特·伊万斯：“所以如果我毁了容，瞎了眼，瘸了腿，你还是会爱我吗？”

西弗勒斯·简爱·斯内普：“当然了，always！”

于是莉莉开心地去打老伏了。

莉莉·幽灵·伊万斯：“西弗，你骗人，不是说好了老伏不杀我吗？我还以为我最多残了，让你养着我呢！”

西弗勒斯·间谍·斯内普：“愚蠢，格兰芬多扣十分。”


	4. 魔药大师的蝴蝶效应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不怎么甜

这世界上除了三大死亡圣器，还有两种神奇魔药，一谓“醉生”，一谓“梦死”。

所谓“醉生”，乃是比“福灵剂”更灵验的愿望魔药，它会让你心想事成，所向披靡。

所谓“梦死”，乃是世人皆求的“后悔药”，它可带你回到当年那个错误的时间地点，重新做选择。

这两种魔药的配置非常难，因为它们需要一种稀有的配料，一种谁也不会大发慈悲送你玩的材料——人的灵魂，而且越强大的灵魂做出来的魔药效果越好。

但世界上就是有这么一位慷慨的大人，他的名字叫“伏地魔”。他不但把自己切吧切吧切了好几块，而且还十分大意地把切下来的灵魂到处乱放，丢了也毫不在乎。

像蜜蜂闻到了花蜜，这么稀有的魔药材料自然而然吸引来了本世纪最伟大的魔药大师西弗勒斯斯内普。他饶有兴趣地看着黑魔王，就好像看着一株最珍稀的奇花异草，为了珍稀的魔药材料，钻心剜骨算什么。

“快分裂吧，快分裂吧。”伏地魔每次对他摄神取念都得到这么一句话，他觉得自己这位小间谍的精神真的已经岌岌可危了，不过没关系，食死徒从不歧视精神病患者。其实直接摘了马尔福庄园大门上的匾额换上“威尔特郡精神病院”，也没有什么不合理，毕竟大家的精神状态都异常得千奇百怪。

斯内普的第一剂“醉生”，用的里德尔的日记本，来自他的好友——卢修斯马尔福。

虽然马尔福先生明明在魔法部翻云覆雨，被“防止滥用麻瓜物品司”的韦斯莱先生抄家显得极其不合理，但为了剧情需要他还是把里德尔的日记丢进了金妮的小坩埚——在开学的第一天就被魔药教授没收了，顺便扣了格兰芬多10分。

喝了“醉生”，斯内普的愿望就是得到伏地魔的所有的魂器，这个愿望当然成真了，于是他得到了斯莱特林的挂坠盒，拉文克劳的冠冕，赫奇帕奇的金杯，冈特家的戒指，大蛇纳吉尼和……哈利波特。

幸亏邓布利多跑得快，否则斯内普一定会把哈利波特第一时间扔进他火辣辣的坩埚里。

“魔药材料需要蒸煮一下才能使用，”他对邓布利多理直气壮地说。

“我用哈利波特换‘醉生’，”邓布利多说，为了更伟大的利益。

哈利惊恐ing。

“想得美，”斯内普想都没想一口回绝了，虽然发动机很重要，但你想用发动机换超跑，纯粹是你喝多了。

“好吧，但你下一剂药，是要做‘醉生’还是‘梦死’？”邓布利多问。

“梦死。”斯内普说。

邓布利多摇摇头，改变过去未必是好事，或许会带来更糟糕的结局。

就算斯内普不说那句“泥巴种”，他和莉莉也未必一帆风顺，毕竟一个狮子一条蛇，有严重的生殖隔离。

斯内普回到了过去，在梅洛普·马沃罗·冈特准备迷情剂的时候往她坩埚里扔了两把泥巴，老汤姆里德尔拉了两天肚子，爱上了医院里美丽的女护士杰瑞小姐。

于是梅洛普一生未婚，郁郁而终。

黑魔王没办法出生，天下太平。

“那样你收集的魂器不是都消失了吗？”邓布利多不解地问，你明明可以再做几瓶“醉生”几瓶“梦死”啊。

拉着莉莉的手相视而笑，斯内普对邓布利多说，“我唯一的梦已经成真了，不再需要醉生梦死了。不过，”他说，“我留了半瓶‘梦死’，你想要吗？”

他把半瓶魔药递给邓布利多。

“不……”邓布利多笑了，“我不想要。”


	5. 夜会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王菲《夜会》

猪头酒吧的霓虹灯奄奄一息，马上午夜十二点了，酒鬼们回家的回家，躺到桌子底下的躺到桌子底下。

今天是二月十三日，离情人节一步之遥。

西弗勒斯斯内普穿着他天天穿也穿不腻的黑袍子，推开了酒吧的门。他看了一眼厕所门口最不受欢迎那个角落，莉莉已经坐在那里了。

“我来晚了？”他坐下，自然地伸手喝了一口她的饮料，是难喝的黄油啤酒。

莉莉的目光扫到了他的手，他手指修长，骨节分明，无名指上戴着一个崭新的戒指。

“戒指？婚戒？”她好奇地拉过他的手，是的，一看就是婚戒。

斯内普凑近她，摸摸她的脸，“是的，婚戒，我要结婚了。”

莉莉的绿眼睛像不认识他一样上下打量着他，“切，西弗，你要结婚了，为什么还要来见我？你觉得我是来跟你叙旧的？”她站起来，只觉得鼻子一阵发酸，她想走了。

“生气了？”斯内普笑了起来，他把她拉入怀里，贴上她生气的唇瓣，“我也不是来跟你叙旧的。”

小旅馆的空气中满是情欲的味道，斯内普亲吻着莉莉的脖子和锁骨，手抚摸着她的身体。他们很久没见面了，实在太想念对方了。

“西弗……进来……”莉莉迷乱地低声叫着，她已经化成一汪水，等待着西弗勒斯的采撷。

斯内普用手指缠绕着她的红发，低头呢喃着，“莉莉，你真好……”然后撞进她之内，莉莉狠狠地抓紧了他，饱满紧致的快感让两个人一起叫了出来，不由自主地贴紧在一起，让炫光充斥两人的大脑。

餍足之后，莉莉靠在斯内普怀里，西弗的滋味真是美妙，可她总挂着那个戒指，明明自己没什么资格问。

“你那边怎么样？”她抚摸着他的胸膛。

“还在做我的双料间谍。”斯内普说，“越来越艰难了，邓布利多只能活一年了。你那边怎么样？”

“哈，更惨，伏地魔占领了魔法部，邓布利多带着我们躲在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里打游击呢。”

两个人沉默了半晌，异口同声地说，“注意安全。”然后一起笑了起来。

“你说我要是死了，还能见到你吗？”斯内普咬咬莉莉的嘴唇，“我应该见到的是波特夫人吧？”

“那我管不着，谁让你不表白，我要是死了，哪一个西弗我都可以……”莉莉轻吻了他一下，“不过，你不是要结婚吗？斯内普夫人会很高兴你见到的不是我啊……”

“是吗？”斯内普把一枚指环套在莉莉的手上，“我不这么想……”

“西弗……你……”莉莉睁大眼睛看着手指上跟斯内普一模一样的指环，有感觉鼻子发酸。

“我们在一起也十几年了，我早就应该娶你了。”斯内普搂紧莉莉，“害怕了？解释不了为什么嫁给已死之人？”

是的，西弗勒斯对于这个莉莉来说已经死了，在这个莉莉的世界里，伏地魔胜利了，七年级的时候，他闯进霍格沃兹要杀掉所有的“泥巴种”，西弗勒斯斯内普为了保护莉莉，被伏地魔杀了。

而在斯内普世界里，死的是莉莉。

因为失去才发现对方是多么重要的两个人在二十二岁那年相遇在午夜的猪头酒吧，都被对方吓得不轻。

这条时空的裂隙只存在几小时，每年的二月十三日午夜十二点到二月十四日天亮，他们一年只能见一次面，却已经觉得是上天的恩赐了。

“如果哪一年我不来了，那就是我死了。”他们这样告诉对方，然后从彼此身体上，汲取渴望的温暖，这样才能坚持活下去。

“西弗，”莉莉转着手上闪闪发光的戒指，“我们……下辈子不要再错过了，好不好？”

“好。”他低下头，我会在不谐世事的时候就抓住你，永远都不放手了。


	6. 活了一百万次的斯内普

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著《活了一百万次的猫》

原文：佐野洋子——《活了一百万次的猫》

活了一百万次的斯内普， 

他死过一百万次，也活过一百万次。 

他是有油腻腻黑发的，很气派的斯内普。 

有一百万个人疼爱过斯内普， 

也有一百万个人在斯内普死的时候，为他哭泣， 

但是，斯内普却从未掉过一滴眼泪。

所有的斯莱特林小姐，都想嫁给斯内普， 

有的送大鱼，有的送上肉， 

有的给他珍贵的礼物，有的为他洗头， 

斯内普只是说： 

“我可是死过一百万次的喔！ 

谁也比不上我。” 

斯内普最喜欢的还是自己。

只有一位美丽的莉莉小姐，看都不看斯内普一眼，斯内普走到莉莉身边，说： 

“我，可是死过一百万次的喔！” 

莉莉只是“是吗？”的应了一声， 

斯内普有点生气，因为，他是那么的喜欢自己， 

第二天，第三天，斯内普都走到莉莉那说： 

“你连一次都还没活完，对不对？” 

莉莉也还是“是吗？”的应了一声， 

有一次，斯内普走到莉莉面前， 

骨碌骨碌地在空中连翻了三个跟头，说： 

“我可是会黑魔法的斯内普喔！” 

莉莉仍然只是“是吗？”的应了一声， 

“我可是活了一百万次......” 

斯内普说到一半，改口问莉莉： 

“我可以待在你身边吗？” 

莉莉说：“好吧。” 

斯内普从此就一直待在莉莉的身边了。

莉莉生下了许多可爱的小宝宝， 

斯内普再也不说：“我可是活过一百万次......”的话了。 

斯内普喜欢莉莉和小宝宝们，已经胜过喜欢自己了， 

终于，小宝宝们长大了，一个个的离开了他们， 

“这些孩子们也都变成非常气派的斯莱特林了！” 

斯内普很满足的说。 

“是啊！” 

莉莉从喉咙里发出轻柔的咕噜声， 

莉莉越来越像老太婆了， 

而斯内普也变得更加温柔了， 

他也从喉咙里发出轻柔的咕噜声， 

他希望能和莉莉永远永远的生活在一起。

有一天，莉莉躺在斯内普的身边， 

安安静静的，一动不动了， 

斯内普第一次哭了，从早上哭到晚上， 

又从晚上哭到早上， 

整整哭了一百万次， 

一天又一天的过去了，有一天中午， 

斯内普停止哭泣了， 

他躺在莉莉的身边，安安静静的， 

一动不动了。 

斯内普再也没有活过来了。


	7. 欢脱的间谍先生们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷古勒斯乱入

1980年末，天上飘了几点若有似无的雪花，整条街都很萧条，因为现在黑魔王权势滔天，人人自危，只有饭店里才有几个客人。毕竟人永远是要吃饭的。

两个高大的年轻人站在巷口等人，非常巧的都是黑发黑眼。

身材修长挺拔，脸蛋漂亮得无懈可击，拿着家主手杖的是雷古勒斯布莱克，他嘴角总是挂着温和的微笑。

身材高大结实，一脸不高兴，脸色苍白的是霍格沃兹教授斯内普，他嘴角也总挂着笑，嘲讽的那种。

两个年轻人踱来踱去，终于等到了两位年轻女士。

“西弗……”红头发绿眼睛的女傲罗轻快地奔向斯内普的怀抱，搂住他亲了一下，“我好想你，亲爱的。”

“我也是……”斯内普温柔地抱住莉莉，她最近瘦了。

收起羡慕的眼神，雷古勒斯看着自己的女朋友米里森·巴格诺矜持体面地对自己微笑了一下，递给他一只手，他赶紧握住。

“魔法部长？”雷古勒斯瞪着米里森，把整口水都喷了出去，“这不可能，你才22岁。”

“没办法，没有人愿意做，我是上任部长的助理，他们就让我来代理。”米里森耸了耸肩，她现在的职位没什么权利了，只是个靶子，毕竟大家都知道上任魔法部长死的有多惨。

“天啊，天啊，你现在太危险了，躲起来吧，亲爱的。斯内普学长，你有没有什么办法啊？”雷古勒斯求助地看着学长斯内普。

贴心地给莉莉擦掉嘴角的汤，斯内普看了雷古勒斯一眼，对着巴格诺举了举杯，“祝贺你，巴格诺部长，高升了。”

“谢谢你，斯内普教授。”点头致谢，米莉拿起酒杯，两人轻碰了一下。

“伊万斯学姐……”雷古勒斯转而求助莉莉。

“我可以借给你我蜘蛛尾巷的地窖，如果米莉不反对的话。”莉莉耸耸肩，她可不信米莉愿意躲起来。

“雷古勒斯，别担心。”米里森拉住他的手拍了拍，“我没那么容易死。而且，不是还有你吗？食死徒要攻击魔法部了，你提前写封信给我。”她开着玩笑。

正在食死徒里当间谍的布莱克家家主认真地点了点头，拉住米里森的手吻了吻，“我会的，米莉你一定要小心点。”

斯内普实在听不下去了，瞪了雷古勒斯一眼，“你最好少胡思乱想，小心黑魔王的摄神取念。”

米莉顿时紧张起来，她担心地看了一眼雷古勒斯，轻声安慰他。

“莉莉，傲罗训练累吗？”斯内普看莉莉的眼神立马不一样了。

“还好，不过前线傲罗伤亡太多了，这是我大约最后一个假期了。”莉莉露出跃跃欲试的表情。

斯内普不会傻到阻止莉莉上前线，她是搏击长空的鹰隼，而不是房檐下的鸟雀。

“这几天去霍格沃兹？”

“嗯，我已经把爸爸妈妈和佩妮安顿好了。”莉莉脸红了，她知道他在暗示什么。

雷古勒斯哀怨地看了米莉一眼，她跟她父母住在一起，而且从不留他过夜，斯内普学长简直太幸福了好不好。

仿佛闹钟一样准时，斯内普和雷古勒斯同时按住了左臂，黑魔标记像蛇一样在手臂上扭动起来。

“亲爱的，我得走了，boss催了。”雷古勒斯泪目地亲了一下米里森，啊，要命了，饭也不让好好吃。

“在霍格沃兹等我。”斯内普摸了摸莉莉的头发，好在莉莉的假期还有两天。

看着两位男士移形换影，莉莉和米里森同时耸耸肩，注意安全啊，间谍先生们。


	8. 隔壁那傻逼又开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果詹莉家的傻逼叉子迷妹（降智饼干）和詹姆波特邪教教主雲绯再舞到斯内普tag黑斯内普黑艾伦里克曼，我还会继续写的。

斯内普家的老房子在他婚后已经改造的很舒适了，但是隔音效果不好，尤其是晚上万籁俱寂之后，隔壁有点动静，这边听的一清二楚。

隔壁真的是太吵了，斯内普捂住耳朵：“隔壁那傻/逼又开始了吗？”

“亲爱的，你去那边看看吧，隔壁可能在打老婆，我听到有女人在狂嚎，”莉莉站了起来，“要不要拿魔杖？”

“谢谢，亲爱的，不用。搞出这种声音的大约不是疯就是傻，没什么战斗力的。”斯内普放下《预言家日报》，去穿外套。

如果不是隔壁吵的太厉害，影响到斯内普家，西弗勒斯也不想管，有这时间他都能写几个字，画一幅画了。可那天莉莉皱着眉头回来说，隔壁的垃圾都扔进自己家院子里了，那可真令人作呕。

狠狠地敲敲门，一个丑陋的脏女人开了门，衣襟上掉满饼干碎屑，她的三角眼从眼镜后面狠狠地瞪着斯内普：“有什么事？”

“你们家太扰民了，保持安静好吗？”斯内普客气地说。

“我正在跪舔我的主，让你们听到是你们莫大的荣幸。”女人吊儿郎当地说。

“可是我不信你们的宗教。”斯内普有点生气地说，“而且你家的垃圾都掉到我家的院子里了。”

“什么垃圾？那是我主的神迹，是他登峰造极完美无缺早死早升天的证据，你说话怎么这么不客气？是在黑我的主吗？我跟你说你要倒霉了，我家的主是高富帅，你们算什么东西！”女人掐着腰开始扭动，一副想要滚到地上死一死的样子。

“你的主怎么样跟我没有什么关系，只要你不要扰民，不要把垃圾乱扔，我们也没要求你家怎么样吧？”斯内普后悔没带魔杖来，他皱起眉头不高兴地说。

“凭什么？你家院子比我家大，房子更新，周末还开party烤肉，我就是要扔垃圾，我跟你说，我们主在国外可火了，亿万人都拜倒在他角下，而且我那天听到隔壁街有人说我主的坏话，你们是一伙的，在外面编排我的神明！”丑女人斜着眼大声吼，她拿出几张纸，纸上有几个看上去很眼熟的男人，但居然不是一个人：“这就是我的主，你看他长得多好看……”丑女人如痴如醉地说。

“这不是胖墩子乐队的主唱吗？”偷偷跟来的莉莉从斯内普身后伸出头，“这也不是你家主啊。”

“我说是就是！外面印的那些我主，怎么可能是他？矮挫老的？不，我主英明神武泽被苍生文治武功男女通吃……”女人立刻开始口沫横飞。

“亲爱的，我们回去吧，我觉得她脑子可能有问题，”莉莉怜悯地看着丑女人。

“住口，你这个贱民！”丑女人瞪大眼睛向着莉莉扑去，斯内普立刻把莉莉挡在身后，那女人在地上滚了一圈，开始打滚，“我就不应该跟你们讲我主有多么好，你们这些邪教，我们才是正途！”

“要打电话给仁爱精神病院吗？”莉莉搂住斯内普的腰，小心翼翼地探头。

“送进去怕也治不好了。”斯内普摇摇头，他拉住莉莉的手，转身往家里走，“别理她了，我们今天炖肉好不好？想吃了。”

“可是她再往我们家扔垃圾怎么办？”莉莉担心地说。

“那她恐怕就不止需要看精神科了。”斯内普抿起嘴唇，“先撩者贱是吧？那我就不用客气了。”


	9. 失败

失败了？这简直是巨大的打击！西弗勒斯看着眼前的一塌糊涂，整个人陷入自我怀疑的困局。

我没有才能？我居然是个失败者？怎么会这样？

西弗勒斯斯内普沮丧极了，他甚至连最爱的黑魔法书都看不下去了。

“唉……”他对着看了一小时的那一页叹了一口气。

“西弗勒斯，作业借来抄抄？”埃弗里伸手翻他的书包，只翻出一卷空白羊皮纸，“不是吧，明天要交了，你没写？”

“唉……”西弗勒斯又叹了一口气。

“他那样好几天了，也不知道怎么了？”小布莱克挑挑眉，“大约是准备了半年的那个魔药失败了吧。”

“那个啊！难怪，我们才六年级，挑战那个是有点难度。”埃弗里摇摇头，对雷古勒斯伸出手，“作业拿来抄抄？”

“哥呀，我是五年级啊——”雷古勒斯发出怪叫。

“没关系，有字就行。”埃弗里摇头晃脑，“有字就行。”

虽然心情低落，但西弗勒斯脑子里的小闹钟还是好使的，时间一到他立刻收拾书包，窜出了斯莱特林公共休息室。

“约会不会忘，还没有太失常。”埃弗里吐槽。

“跟格兰芬多约会就已经算失常了，”雷古勒斯耸肩，“他跟那个格兰芬多总有一个失了智，也可能两个都……”他比划了一个手势。

一直没说话的罗齐尔坏笑着说：“等我回头就把这些话告诉西弗勒斯。”

“哎呀，只是开玩笑，何必呢——霍格莫德周末我请客。”雷古勒斯立刻给罗齐尔递水，大家都知道得罪了西弗勒斯起码会拉三天肚子。

西弗勒斯向着天文塔走去，脚步有些欢快又有些沮丧。

“西弗！”莉莉躲在一处拐角，忽然跳出来，把他吓了个半死，“你怎么还拖着脚驼着背，不要在意啦，我们下次再试就好了。”莉莉伸手去伸展他眉间的褶皱。

“也没有……不是因为这个……”西弗勒斯打起精神，在口袋里摸了摸，掏出一个小瓶子，“给你，生日礼物。”

“天啊，福灵剂！西弗你成功了？六年级就能做出福灵剂，斯拉格霍恩教授要是知道了，鼻子得伸到拉文克劳塔楼顶上。”莉莉接过那金光闪闪的小瓶子，在西弗勒斯脸上亲了一下。

“也没什么，照着步骤做就可以了，主要是材料难找，要不是你帮我弄来的独角兽毛，我也做不成。”西弗勒斯蹭蹭莉莉的脸颊，她是他最好的伙伴，最投契的朋友，最心爱的女孩。

“这可是最好的生日礼物，”莉莉眼珠子转了转，撒娇地圈住西弗勒斯的胳膊，“可是我送你的礼物，你还没拿走呢——”

笑容瞬间从西弗勒斯脸上消失了，他沮丧地低下头，“我很差劲是不是？居然还没进去就……”

“不会呀，第一次嘛，”莉莉立刻安慰他，“要不我们一会儿找个地方再试一次？”

西弗勒斯立刻红了脸，“真的？”

“是呀，等宵禁后……”莉莉也红了脸，“就算上次没成功，也很舒服呀。”

西弗勒斯今年的生日礼物就是莉莉，可惜他第一次没找到门就缴械了，一回忆起那一幕，西弗勒斯就恨不得找个地缝钻进去，而且他一放空脑子里全是白花花的百合花，肚子里立刻风起云涌，连作业都忘了做。

“来吧来吧，”莉莉不知死活地邀请，根本不知道他的尺寸对她来说算是一次酷刑。

西弗勒斯也不知道男生第一次居然也会疼。

（其实第一次未必就会失败，也未必时间就很短，但两个人都是处的话，男生真的会疼——我有很多无用的冷知识。）


	10. 影子

莉莉最近发现，自己的影子偶尔会消失。

“这是什么毛病？”她奇怪地想，她没有练习奇怪的魔法，也没做奇怪的魔药，为什么影子会不见呢？

“西弗，你知道这是为什么吗？”她摇摇斯内普的手臂，西弗什么都知道。

但这次斯内普也不知道，他摇摇头：“我去查一查，查到了告诉你。”

他专门抽出几天来查资料，但什么都没查到。不过莉莉没有任何不适，魔力也没有变化，后来她也就忘记了这件事，谁没事在意自己的影子呢。

但有一天，斯内普踩着月光回宿舍的时候，惊讶地发现自己身边多了一个影子。

“莉莉？”她的身影他太熟悉了。

影子自然不会回答他。

她的影子拉住了他影子的手，他的影子像他本人一样紧张僵硬，但最终，他的影子拉住她的手，向着月光跑去。

斯内普站在原地，他的影子消失了，但他觉得很快乐。

第二天，斯内普想把这件事告诉莉莉，可是还没等他说出来，他们就吵了起来，最终不欢而散。

影子不会说话，所以也就不会吵架，真好。

晚上，斯内普看着自己的影子去哄那个扭过头生气的苗条身影，忽然有些嫉妒。

最终影子们头挨着头靠在一起，和好了。

好吧，他明天也去哄哄莉莉吧，她总是会原谅他的。

或许是这样的次数太多了，斯内普低估了莉莉的脾气，更或者，他没发现莉莉的人生早就跟他分叉了。

“别白费口舌了！”她扭头而去，只留下她的影子在格兰芬多胖夫人画像上。苗条的影子踌躇了很久，她想甩开拉住她的那个黑影，可斯内普的影子紧紧地抱住了她。

语言会伤人，可伤害她的不是斯内普的影子，他的影子不会说话，他的影子没做错什么。

斯内普站在冰凉的城堡里，看着捂住脸哭的莉莉的影子靠在他的影子怀里。

如果这时候特里劳妮在他身边，就会哑着嗓子告诉他，这是第一个警告——祸从口出！

莉莉再也不跟斯内普说话了。

但她的影子还是会来找他的影子。有时候在夜深人静的时候，斯内普从恶梦里惊醒，会看到莉莉的影子小心地拂开他汗湿的长发，在他额头上印一个吻。

至少她心里，还念着我，斯内普这样自我安慰。

也只是自我安慰罢了。

七年级，莉莉开始跟詹姆波特约会，那一天斯内普的影子整整消失了三天。

斯内普甚至以为他再也不回来了。

第四天，他的影子出现了，半透明，很虚弱。

第五天，莉莉的影子来了，她又在哭。但她似乎给他的影子治疗了，他的影子变黑了。

斯内普的影子挨着她坐下，握住她的手，然后他们一起向月光跑去。

他的影子比他勇敢多了，斯内普想。

斯内普的影子带着莉莉的影子私奔了，他们再也没回来。

斯内普下定决心做他的食死徒。莉莉也不再回头地做她的凤凰社。

伏地魔会给西弗勒斯血统更高贵的女人，莉莉也会选择战斗时能把后背交给他的男人。

再一次见到莉莉的影子，是在那个悲伤欲绝的万圣节之夜。

那个冷酷的斯莱特林，自以为铁石心肠，平时一副不动声色的样子，此时却被悲伤狠狠地折断了。

他抱着她已经变冷的尸体，跟那个一岁的幼儿一起哭得撕心裂肺。

此时，壁炉的火光里，莉莉的影子回来了，她用手变出狐狸，老鹰，兔子……小哈利收起了眼泪，开始饶有兴致地看着墙上的影子，那是妈妈吗？

斯内普收起了眼泪，他伸出手：“莉莉，是你吗？”

莉莉的影子攀上他的手臂，没入他的身体。斯内普的影子回来了，而莉莉的影子，藏在他之中。

影子是一个人的一部分。

她终究留了一部分给他。

影子？回忆？哈利？

或许都不是，她留下了一个被爱过的西弗勒斯。

斯内普走在霍格沃茨，黑袍子在他身后翻飞，他漆黑的影子滑过那冰冷的石墙。他并不孤单，他带着莉莉的一部分而活。


	11. 画

斯内普并不愿意被挂在校长室里，总有很多来到校长室里没眼色的陌生人跟他打招呼，于是他经常擅离职守，去别的画框里溜达。

“斯内普校长，您好。”

霍格沃茨的画像们都很尊重他，会很友好的跟他聊天，也不在乎他不喜欢回应。

“天啊，我还是第一次见到霍格沃茨的校长呢！”这幅画的位置一定很偏僻，画中人激动的对斯内普鞠了个躬。

“你好。”斯内普对他点点头。

“你好，我太荣幸了！不过，我看你很眼熟，好像在哪里见过。”画像若有所思地说，“你可以去我左手左拐再右拐然后走到尽头的那副画里看看，那地方太偏僻了，一般人找不到。我觉得你们应该有亲戚关系，你知道这在霍格沃茨也不是什么稀罕事。”

但对斯内普是稀罕事，他在霍格沃茨不可能有亲戚。于是他立刻向那个画像说的画走去。

一走进去，斯内普就感觉到了清凉的风和温暖的太阳，这是一副很好的画啊，画画的人一定倾注了很多感情在里面。

他顺着画里的小路一直走，路边的果树上挂满了各种成熟的水果，压得枝头都弯了，空气里都是花朵的甜香，如果斯内普没看错，远处是一片五颜六色的花海。

如果能生活在这里，倒是一件不错的事情。他想。

小路的尽头是一间眼熟的小房子，走近房子，斯内普终于知道那个画像为什么一见到他就说眼熟，小房子外面的走廊挂满了各种他的画像，从童年到少年，再到青年，画的非常细腻。

只有一个人看过这样的他。

一阵脚步声从他身后传来，斯内普回过头，看到背着画架的少女轻盈地走近了，她看到他愣了一下，随即露出委屈的微笑：“玛丽说，你怎么可能寄希望于一幅画。现在我可以告诉她，你错了，我等到了。西弗，你来的太晚了，我等了你很久很久啊。”

斯内普校长再也没回到校长室那副画里面了。

（画里有灵魂，表白各位画手太太。）


	12. 禁闭

斯拉格霍恩教授辞职了，今天霍格沃茨来了新魔药教授。

但莉莉伊万斯不在乎那个，她在担心斯内普，他生病了，好几天都没从地窖出来了。

不知道西弗今天有没有好一点，莉莉拿着羽毛笔在魔药课本上乱写乱画，怎么会病的这么严重？小巫师一般都不会生病的。

她想的太入迷了，以至于新教授来了她都没发现。

新教授穿着一身全是纽扣的黑色长袍，他一进来就拿起了点名册开始点名。

“莉莉伊万斯。”一个低沉但清晰的声音说。

“到。”莉莉如梦初醒的抬起头，然后她愣住了，指着新教授，她大声喊：“西弗？你是西弗？”

“伊万斯小姐，你应该叫我教授或先生，”对面乌黑的眼睛里闪着戏谑的光，似乎要吓唬她似乎又有点想笑，“不尊重教授，格兰芬多扣五分。另外，一个星期的禁闭，晚上八点，魔药办公室。”

格兰芬多们都对莉莉怒目而视，斯莱特林们都在幸灾乐祸地窃窃私语。

魔药教授得意地一笑，对着莉莉挥挥手：“坐下，今晚八点，不要迟到。”


	13. 我们赢了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带ggad玩

“阿尔，事实证明你错了，我赢了。”格林德沃坐在王座上，抬起邓布利多的下巴，在他唇边落下一吻，“笑一下，一会儿我们就要接受麻瓜领袖的觐见了，要友善。”

“盖尔，我不会原谅你的！”邓布利多皱着眉，冷冷地看着格林德沃。

“无妨，”格林德沃笑的愈加温和，“你现在是我的掌中之物，越反抗我越开心。我最喜欢你厌恶我却不得不沉迷我的样子，那样的你，简直是我戒不掉的禁/药！”

外面传来脚步声，身穿黑色华贵袍子的斯内普走了进来，恭恭敬敬地行礼：“两位陛下，麻瓜代表团已经等候多时了。吐真剂已经下到他们的茶里了，您可以随意问他们问题。”

邓布利多立刻皱起了眉头。

挥了挥手，格林德沃满意地说：“西弗勒斯，你从来不会让我失望，下去吧，今天没有你的事情了。”

恭恭敬敬地退下，斯内普昂起了头大步走出纽蒙加德城堡。作为格林德沃的宠臣，所有人都对他毕恭毕敬。在格林德沃的集权统治之下，他掌握着整个欧洲的魔药制作，工厂化了很多魔药高价卖给麻瓜。麻瓜能治好病，巫师又因此可以维护崇高的地位，双赢不是吗？他翘起嘴角。

斯内普庄园里，莉莉眼前的电视正在自己演自己的，她百无聊赖地翻看着一本杂志，身上挂着一件半透明的轻薄袍子，袍子下空无一物，窈窕的身材若隐若现。

听见斯内普的脚步声，她立刻跳了起来，跑到门口扑进他怀里。

“难得你今天回来这么早，我在家好无聊。”莉莉撅起嘴抱怨，“纳西莎约我去打牌，幸亏我没去。”

“忙过这一阵就好了，到时候带你去东方玩玩，那边巫师界历史很长，陛下想要跟那边展开交流合作。”斯内普轻抚着莉莉的后背，她打了个寒颤，眼睛水汪汪的靠在他身上，给他的手腾出触摸的空间。

“又是公干？就不能只陪陪我嘛？”莉莉娇嗔地喘息。

“难道我会不陪你？我们去找点适合两个人玩的地方，回来介绍给两位陛下，他们一定会很高兴的。格林德沃陛下简直太爱邓布利多陛下了。”斯内普把莉莉抱起来，向着卧室走去，她崇拜地看着他，眼睛里都是倾慕。

…………

对角巷里挤满了人，韦斯莱笑话商店更是人满为患，一群小女生围着摆满了白日梦咒和迷情剂的柜台叽叽喳喳，莉莉和邓布利多在分一块超大棉花糖。

“他们俩还没醒？不是说十五分钟吗？”莉莉抱怨地狠狠咬了一口棉花糖。

“他们乐在其中，所以时间会更长些。莉莉，西弗勒斯有跟你说过他们在白日梦咒里看到了什么吗？盖尔有点太沉迷这个了。 ”邓布利多担心地问，两个人都在一起这么久了，他还有什么完成不了的白日梦吗？真让人担心。

莉莉点点头：“我当然逼问过他啦，他说是更有钱的幻想，这种事……我也不能谴责他吧？”

“什么？”邓布利多吃惊地看着坐在长凳上闭着眼睛满脸傻笑的两人，原来是金钱的诱惑吗？其实他知道几个秘密的藏宝地点，要带盖尔去金子堆里打滚吗？

（我如果要认真写男奴女奴梗，大约也是斯内普给莉莉做奴隶，莉莉给西弗做禁脔，也就出现在白日梦里吧🤣）


	14. 厄里斯魔镜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续带ggad玩

格林德沃的耐心是有限度的。

老婆哭哭闹闹跟他打架闹分居，三十年怎么也够了，又不是过不下去了，大家互相给个台阶下不行吗？

但邓布利多怎么也不肯服软。

我们格皇格局很大——青山不就我,我来就青山。

于是他离开了威森加摩，一路狂奔到霍格沃茨。

但分居的时间长了，难免有点忐忑。他半夜溜进城堡，到处溜达，想搞一个偶遇，彰显感天动地的爱情。

可惜，老邓同学秉着养生的态度，早就睡了。

格林德沃没遇到亲爱的，遇上一堆夜游的小动物，彼此都吓得半死。

霍格沃茨管理太差了！禁林动物都能进城堡了吗？他冲着一只大角鹿屁股后面来了一飞弹，一脚踹飞了一只肥老鼠，感觉霍格沃茨的确不如德姆斯特朗，城堡虽然大，但居然闹耗子！

狼人死死压住发疯低吠的狗，淡定啊，我们违反校规了，求你不要那么高调。

其实也不想太高调的格林德沃先生找了一间空教室躲了进去，想要清静清静，结果里面居然也有人。

一个一身黑的男孩看着一面镜子在傻笑。

这么自恋嘛？格林德沃也去看了一眼。

邓布利多穿着婚纱在里面对他招手。

格林德沃跟男孩一起对着镜子傻笑。

“你叫什么名字啊？”格林德沃问，媳妇也跑了吗？

“我叫斯内普。”男孩说，“先生看起来不一般啊。”新来的教授吗？

“想要平步青云吗？想要荣誉和地位吗？一起去把媳妇追回来吧！”格林德沃的演讲忽悠的斯内普眼睛亮晶晶。

“唉——”斯内普看着镜子里对自己微笑的莉莉，“她生我气了，还不赞同我的想法。”

“咱们一样！”格林德沃安慰地拍拍斯内普的肩膀，“我这么多年可是想清楚了，首先要付出诚意，其次表达你的爱意，必要时可以死皮赖脸，看来我们俩目标一致，合作怎么样？

两个人互相交流了一下，大叹格兰芬多简直太死脑筋了。

“首先，先和好，不能吵架。我给你策划约会。”年轻人可不要像我们当初那样了。

格林德沃这样的人感情都会be，斯内普下定决心要做个好人：“我告诉你邓布利多的寝室在哪！”


	15. 她回来了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带阿莉安娜玩

丽塔斯基特有点发愁，这个看上去十四五岁的女孩坐在这里已经整整一天了，她什么也没穿，但也不像受过侵害。她身上没有一丝伤痕，就像从这片草地上长出来一样，洁白无瑕。

虽然是个没有良心的八卦记者，但丽塔也见不得少女就这样坐在森林里，天马上就黑了，这里可是禁林，有可怕的怪物出没。

扇动自己胖胖的甲虫翅膀，丽塔向着霍格沃茨飞去，虽然是暑假，总有值班的教授吧。

“你是说，有学生在禁林里？”斯内普皱起眉头看着丽塔斯基特，他不喜欢这个看上去就长着八卦触角的女人。

“是的，我感觉她看上去，这里有点问题……”丽塔在脑袋周围比划了一下，“你们的学生滞留在校园，这是邓布利多管理失职吧？”丽塔从某种角度来说很刚，她永远瞄准邓布利多。

“我们的学生已经全部离校了！没有任何一个滞留在校园，禁林深处可不是校园范围，你怎么知道那就是霍格沃茨的学生？她穿着校袍吗？”斯内普恶狠狠地说，“你去禁林深处干什么？而且你怎么进来的？我们的城堡早就锁门了！”

“爬窗。”丽塔毫不脸红眨眨眼，“不管就不管嘛，凶什么？真是没有同情心！枉为人师！”

斯内普耸耸肩，谢谢夸奖。

什么鬼态度！丽塔决定自己把女孩带走，她扑棱棱地飞了回去，五分钟飞了一百米，说实话对于她这么小的虫子，飞这么远还是挺累的。

有东西比她更快，那是银色的守护神。斯内普当然没有面对丽塔时那么无情，她刚走，他银色的牝鹿就向着禁林飞去。就算不是学生，也该去看看是不是有人迷路了。当然如果真的是霍格沃茨学生，那她可就惨了！

可当他看到那红色长发的时候，斯内普傻了，再看到长发下的身体的时候，他僵硬了！

丽塔，对不起，我现在就去把她带走！

等丽塔好不容易飞回禁林，银色牝鹿跟他的主人已经在那里了。丽塔身为一个非法阿尼玛格斯没办法现身只好偷偷停在了树叶上，八卦地看着刚刚还自命不凡的男人此时颤抖得像风中的叶子。

“莉莉？”他不敢走近，怕她只是一个幽灵。

女孩并没有消失，她轻轻地哼着歌，一副没有戒心的样子。

鼓足了勇气，斯内普走上前把袍子披在莉莉身上，他有点忡愣望着莉莉锁骨上的一颗痣——这不是妖精也不是相似的人，这就是莉莉。

“莉莉？你还记得我吗？”斯内普颤声问。

“啊！”小莉莉发出无意义的声音，亲昵地伸手摸了摸他的脸，眯起眼睛笑了。

“我立刻带你去医疗翼，去找邓布利多……梅林啊！”斯内普打横把小女孩抱了起来，按捺住内心的激动，大步离开了。

看着高大的男人抱着少女走了，甲虫丽塔挪动挪动麻掉的小脚，她的新八卦头条有标题了：《赤裸少女——霍格沃茨教授不可言说的秘密情事》！

虽然飞走了，但丽塔留了个心眼，她在这里留了一块双面镜，虽然没看到缘由，但第二天，这里又长出一个少女。

“阿莉安娜！”前来查看的邓布利多直接晕倒了，气得斯内普直翻白眼，他一个人要照顾三个人吗？

昏迷中，邓布利多一辈子揪紧的心松开了，盖尔啊，阿莉安娜回来了。你的罪，我的罪，终于还清了。

丽塔正在努力写稿：《赤裸少女——霍格沃茨教授不可言说的秘密情事》2邓布利多篇——马上就要完工了！她这一次一定会得金羽毛笔奖的！


	16. 适龄绝育

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莉莉麻瓜AU

莉莉捡到了一只受伤的黑猫，可能是被狗咬了吧，它全身是血，看上去奄奄一息，快要死了。

可就算这样，它也趴在地上冲着路人呜呜低吼，没人敢去动它。

莉莉可不怕凶猫，她立刻找了盒子和手套，把猫扒拉了进去，送去了宠物医院。

“哦，这是只流浪猫吧？看上去刚刚成年，”年轻的宠物医生掰开黑猫的嘴看牙齿，黑猫立刻对他又抓又咬，然后伤口拼命冒血，医生咂咂嘴，“是只公猫，这么不亲人，阉了放生吧。”

“阉……了？”莉莉对这个词儿有点陌生，“为什么？”

“当然是为了防止他们繁殖小猫，街上那么多流浪猫，没东西吃，会把树上的小鸟都吃掉，没了鸟儿，满天都是虫子！”医生挥了挥手，好像脸前有一堆虫子。

“如果我收养它呢？”

“那适龄绝育也能让猫猫更长寿，更亲人，否则公猫发情期会乱尿乱叫，还会想往外跑找小母猫。”

“哦……”似乎很有道理。

“不过要做也要等它恢复恢复，你这只失血过多，看上去要死……”医生扒拉扒拉黑猫耷拉下去的爪子。

那还废什么话，快给它治疗！莉莉差点晕倒。

小猫还是很顽强的，终于是活着离开了宠物医院。

但它不吃莉莉买的猫粮，也不让她抱。。

莉莉无奈地看着它，“真的切了蛋蛋就会亲人吗？”

小黑猫一愣，非常缓慢地走过来，蹭了蹭莉莉的小腿。

后来莉莉给它煮鸡胸肉，它也愿意吃了。

它不睡垫子，一定要睡床。莉莉在家一般都是大T恤小内裤，那天洗完澡她干脆只穿了内裤裸睡，黑猫坐在黑暗里，眼睛闪着诡异的光。

果然养宠物让人快乐，莉莉觉得自己这段时间开心多了，她一回家就把脸埋进黑猫细软的毛里，吸得它十分烦躁。

过了不少日子，黑猫身体渐渐恢复了，它倒是没像医生说的乱尿乱叫，只是总想往外跑。

狠狠地关上被扒拉开一半的窗户，莉莉凶巴巴地说：“想找小母猫？看来必须切蛋蛋了！”

黑猫比她更凶的喵了一声，钻到床底下了。

莉莉想把它弄出来教育教育，可这时候佩妮来了，一进门她指责莉莉怎么还不结婚？别仗着有几分姿色就挑三捡四，到时候没人要了看你怎么哭。

“可那些人我都不喜欢……”德思礼的二表弟什么的。

“呦，是个男的活的就不错了，就你这balabala……”

骂完了莉莉，佩妮心满意足地走了，莉莉被她气得直掉眼泪，她坐在客厅里哭，黑猫从床底下探出头，犹豫了很久，走过来舔了舔她脸上的泪。

“你要是个男人就好了，我们永远在一起，再也不看佩妮的脸色。”莉莉亲了亲小黑猫。

黑猫愣住了，然后他起了一些变化。

“那你还想阉掉我吗？”黑发黑眸的男人把她压在地板上，轻轻地舔了舔她的脖子。


	17. 消暑

1

夏天真的太热了，要不是科克沃斯的河飘着一股“毒死你不偿命”的味道，绝对每年要淹死一大批小朋友的。

莉莉躺在草地上，把腿放在西弗勒斯后背上，小裙子滑到大腿根，一个会被佩妮骂死的姿势，不过没关系，反正这里也没有其他人。

真不敢相信西弗居然没有出汗。莉莉看着他挡住脸颊的头发就觉得热。

“你不热吗？西弗？”莉莉觉得自己都想把舌头伸出来了。

“还好……”西弗勒斯拿着他们在森林里找到的草药跟书里的图片比较，感觉像又不像。

“还好？”莉莉换了个姿势，伸手去摸他的额头，真的，他完全没有汗，皮肤还凉凉的，“哦，好舒服！”莉莉惊讶地睁大眼睛，对西弗勒斯这个天生清凉无汗的体质扬起了眉毛。

“抱抱！”她对他伸出手，“你身上好凉。”

西弗勒斯瞪大眼睛，往旁边挪了一下。

“别跑，西弗！”莉莉扑了过去……

五分钟后，西弗勒斯出汗了，全身都红了。

他的夏天也开始了。

2

夏天真的是越来越热了。莉莉本来就很怕热，但她最近发现了一个比黑湖更好的消暑场所。

“啊，虽然看上去有点阴森，但没想到地窖里这么凉快。”莉莉跟着西弗勒斯钻进了斯莱特林地窖（用了威胁这种不良手段），发现这里真的好凉快。

“因为在地底，上面又是黑湖，所以冬暖夏凉。”斯内普努力在宿舍挥舞“清理一新”，斯莱特林学生少，宿舍多，都是两人间，跟他分到一间宿舍的少爷一年级就找到单间搬走了，所以西弗勒斯是一个人住。

看到莉莉呈大字型往他深绿色四柱床上一躺，西弗勒斯顿时有点不自在，他眼神飘忽地跳过她小裙子下面雪白的腿，结结巴巴地说：“你要吃点什么喝点什么吗？我去给你拿。”

他这里是什么都没有的，但别人那里很多，他只要去雷古勒斯少爷宿舍里复制一下他的零食箱就可以了，里面只有你想不到没有他吃不到。

等西弗勒斯抱着半人高的零食盒子回到宿舍，莉莉刚从盥洗室出来，她出了很多汗，抓紧时间冲了个凉，现在穿着西弗勒斯的大衬衫，感觉凉快极了。

“我要睡个午觉，西弗，你也去冲一下吧，好舒服。”莉莉打了个哈欠，滚到四柱床上去了。

她对他从来不避嫌，就好像现在这样，衬衫都快要盖不住她的屁股了，可她并不在意。

但西弗勒斯很在意，他只觉得全身都热了，火速冲进盥洗室，藏起自己那震耳欲聋的心跳。

把水龙头拧成凉水，冲在身上，终于感觉那些燥热消散了一些。西弗勒斯，控制一下自己，莉莉相信你，你要对得起她的信任。

等他出来莉莉已经睡着了，她可爱地睡在床边，身边给他空了很大的地方。小时候他们经常挤在一起午睡，但现在……

或许我也可以躺一躺，没办法看进去书也不喜欢吃零食的西弗勒斯咽了一口口水，躺在了床边。太极尽所能的靠边了，他半个身子都悬在空中。

一张单人床两人睡，中间居然还空了出来，简直是世界奇迹。

拿着魔杖挥舞了一个清凉咒，西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，默背《千种草药及蕈类》，感觉这本书实在太薄了。

“唔，好凉快！”莉莉在睡梦中翻了个身，身子一滚靠在在西弗勒斯背后，可怜我们专心背书的小教授，本来就悬空躺着，就这样——直接被挤下了床。

“噗通”一声惊醒了莉莉，她揉着眼睛爬起来，赶紧下床跪在他身边：“对不起，我把你挤下去了？哪里摔疼了吗？”

“没有，没有，”莉莉就穿了一件大衬衣，跪坐在他身边的样子简直引人犯罪，西弗勒斯眼睛没地方放，他想赶紧爬起来，莉莉想去拉他，两个人撞在一起，西弗勒斯的脸感觉到了从来没感觉过的绵软——凉水澡白洗了！

晚上，在格兰芬多女生宿舍里，莉莉在小本本上奋笔疾书，玛丽好奇地探头：“你写什么呢？”

“消暑的办法，”莉莉头也不抬，在“衬衣诱惑”上打了个勾，在“同床诱惑”上打了个叉！

唉，难度系数太高了吧，西弗，下次试试“湿身诱惑”吧？明天中午她还去地窖。

莉莉穿着大衬衣翻了个身，我可是越挫越勇的格兰芬多！

西弗勒斯在宿舍发愁，干净衬衣被莉莉穿走了，明天我穿什么呢？


	18. 坩埚表示大可不必

认真的男人最有魅力。

其实女人也一样。

莉莉的绿眼睛认真地凝视着坩埚的时候，西弗勒斯的心脏就开始不受控制的狂跳。

他很想去触碰一下她的头发，她的脖子，还有她按在桌子上那只小手。

“去去去，西弗，别闹，还有一步我的魔药就熬好了，别烦我。”莉莉感觉到西弗勒斯搂住自己腰的手，开始推他。

他的手离开了。

二十分钟后，莉莉的魔药熬好了。

扭头看到西弗勒斯哀怨地坐在旁边的沙发上，哈哈哈，害羞男有一点点受挫。

“西弗？”莉莉跳过去，他扭过头不理她。

“西弗？”拉拉他的手。

“西弗~~”把脑袋埋进他的颈窝里，扭扭扭。

他笑了：“好痒，莉莉。”

“还生气吗？”

“没有生气，只是——”他翻身把她压在沙发上，“坩埚比我重要有一点郁闷。”

“你的坩埚就不重要吗？”

“没有你重要——”声音消失在嘴角，她都扑上来了，这时候kiss最重要。

斯拉格霍恩教授最近很郁闷，他的两个得意门生比赛似的炸坩埚，给其他同学造成了很不好的影响，大家都开始炸坩埚了！

他只好在魔药实验室贴了张告示——公用坩埚，炸一赔十


	19. 消失的百合花

（预警——是刀子！）

黑眼眸盯着绿眼眸，但一秒钟后，那一双黑眸深处的什么东西似乎消失了，它们变得茫然、呆滞而空洞。抓住哈利的那只手垂落在地上，斯内普不动了。

他死了。

哈利握紧水晶瓶，急匆匆地穿过残破的霍格沃茨城堡，把斯内普的记忆带去了校长室。还好，冥想盆倒扣在地上，还没有摔碎。

他把脸埋进盆里，一片冰凉的雾气包围了他，他审视着斯内普的一生，那许许多多的阴霾，还有像闪电划过的短暂绚烂。

莉莉。

一切都与莉莉有关。

他是个如此勇敢而伟大的人，却拥有如此悲痛的一生。

哈利躺在校长室的地板上，绿眼睛里灌满了眼泪。

“你知道了。”邓布利多在画像里对哈利说，“那是他的信念，你知道的，人总需要一个支撑，我想你不会觉得他……”

“不，我不会，”哈利吸了吸鼻子，站了起来，“斯内普教授是我见过最勇敢的人，我要走了，邓布利多校长，伏地魔在等我。”

他昂着头离开了霍格沃茨城堡，心里一点都不怕，无数爱他的人是他的支撑，他跟斯内普相比何其幸运。

从来没有人爱过西弗勒斯斯内普，因为这世界上从来没有小女巫莉莉伊万斯。

有些孤独的孩子会在幼童时期给自己幻想一个朋友，这个朋友有名字，有性格，除了不存在，他是完美的。而受过创伤的一部分孩子，他的幻想朋友会长期存在。

莉莉伊万斯就是西弗勒斯斯内普的幻想，她乐观开朗，漂亮善良，她完美得没有缺点。

她跟他一样擅长魔药，身为格兰芬多还能得到斯莱特林院长的疼爱。

她擅长飞行，可以替他纵横魁地奇场。

她在他被欺负的时候跳出来拯救他。

她甚至是他被霸凌的理由，因为他根本找不到自己被掠夺者盯上的原因。

她真完美，完美得不可能存在于世。

莉莉，我爱你。

其实他爱的，是他不可能拥有的一切。

家庭，明朗，热爱，正义，幸运，还有天真无邪。

但幻象不可能永远存在，他的大脑渐渐不再相信他编造的白日梦，于是五年级末，十六岁的夏天，她必须离开了。

他走向斯莱特林该走的路，却良心不安。

莉莉为什么不来救我？心里的那个孩子说。

啊，因为她爱上了我的敌人，这样她就不能来了。他这样安慰自己。

殊不知，更大的痛苦在等着他。

追求权利与地位并不美好，伏地魔混乱的精神让他战栗，这不是他想要的成功之路。

他踉踉跄跄地去找邓布利多，说着前言不搭后语的话，他的精神那样脆弱，被大脑封闭术和摄神取念折磨的奄奄一息。

“好吧，”邓布利多叹息，“我会保护好她的。”

就让他以为莉莉存在吧，就让他以为他在为莉莉而战，除了莉莉，他还有什么呢？

但波特一家终究是被伏地魔找到了，那个西弗勒斯并不认识的年轻妈妈因为他的求情，牺牲自己救下了哈利。

西弗勒斯的人生又走到了新的分叉。

“他的眼睛跟莉莉一模一样。”邓布利多当然不希望西弗勒斯就此崩溃，他必须给他一个新的支撑，“你会保护他，对吗？”

西弗勒斯迟疑地点了点头，或许，他们的眼睛真的一模一样。

“你会觉得他疯了吗？哈利？”邓布利多叹息着说。

“不，他只是给自己一个向前走的理由，否则那样的人生，该怎么走下去啊。”


	20. 霍格沃茨同人女们

西弗勒斯在图书馆捡到了一本日记本，夹在一本超级脏的旧书里面，深绿色的封面没有名字。

翻开看了几页，他就脸红了。

“西弗——你在看什么！”莉莉从他手里抢过那本日记，大大咧咧地说：“看得这么专心？什么书啊？——额？”

映入莉莉眼帘的是：他吃了迷情剂，苍白的脸泛起了少见的红晕，他一把把我……（此处省略三千六百字）

“这——这不是我的！”西弗勒斯连忙摆手！

“西弗！”莉莉根本没想到西弗勒斯居然看乙女文，“你居然看这种——”

“我——我也不知道——！”西弗勒斯涨红了脸，那些粗//大滚//烫的描写吓到他了。

“这根本不适合男孩子看，男孩子就应该看这种！”莉莉从书包里掏出一本更厚的本子，“邓布利多x格林德沃！这才是适合你看的书——”

“额？不是——这本连女生都没了！”西弗勒斯惊讶地看着手里的本子，居然还有插图！

“你想要看哪个女生！”莉莉生气地叉腰。

“没有没有！”西弗勒斯哗啦啦翻着手里的烫手的本子，这时候一页纸片从本子里面掉了出来，他捡了起来。是一张小纸条，莉莉的笔迹他一眼就看出来。

莉莉：“玛丽，GGAD这本太好看了，我也不能咕咕咕了，《混血王子和铂金贵族的秘密教学》我一定要写完。”

玛丽：“递笔！莉莉伊万斯太太，我要看车我要吃肉！”

莉莉：“发车发车！我得研究研究姿势……”

用“GGAD”敲了敲莉莉的头，西弗勒斯轻声问：“莉莉伊万斯太太，什么是车？”

腾地红了脸，莉莉后退了三步，盯着西弗勒斯手上的纸条惊慌失措：“啊啊啊啊啊——就是，就是——”

“我帮你研究研究姿势？”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛抓住了她的手腕，“来挑个你喜欢的？嗯？”

莱斯特兰奇庄园，贝拉把屋子翻的乱糟糟的，她纳闷地想，我写的第一本伏地魔X我到底放哪里去了呢？


	21. 粽子攻略

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 端午节小短文

端午节霍格沃茨厨房开“洋荤”。

“东方的鱼虾都自带手脚吗？它们怎么可能吃得到这里面的东西？”莉莉解不开复杂的粽子线，气的乱扯。

“放着我来！”西弗勒斯得意了起来，“这时候就得看我的了，神锋无影！”

可怜的粽子碎成了三瓣，露出里面香喷喷的大米。

“谢谢西弗！good job！”黑魔法沦为厨房魔法是莉莉不懈努力得来的胜利。现在西弗勒斯用黑魔法削苹果皮，一整条都不会断的。

“哇，好方便，”玛丽也解不开粽子，求救地看着莉莉。

“好吧，好吧，”莉莉一会儿功夫收集来十盘粽子，全拿给西弗勒斯，“靠你了，亲爱的。”

一会儿的功夫，霍格沃茨礼堂里神锋无影乱飞，小动物们纷纷鼓掌喝彩，太精彩了！

拉文克劳的驰·张（私设秋张的爸爸）刚从厨房回来，就看到斯莱特林拿黑魔法“杀”粽子，惊得差点晕过去。


	22. 长发

西弗勒斯从小就是长头发，不是因为造型什么的，是因为没有理发的钱。

用厨房剪刀把太长的部分剪掉，他就出门了。

小时候还会自卑吧，但莉莉一直毫无芥蒂地扑进他怀里，把手缠绕在他颈后，他也就不在乎自己衣服和头发了。

只是没想到这懒得打理的头发会成为他日后的标志。

“爸爸，我今天又看到有高年级的同学模仿你的发型，”一年级的小艾琳在饭桌上说。

西弗勒斯只是皱一皱眉。

“你爸爸那个发型可不是谁都能驾驭的。”莉莉笑了起来，“因为爸爸得了梅林勋章吗？”

“不是的，他们说这个发型招桃花，穿黑袍子，留爸爸的发型，可以有很多漂亮的女朋友！”艾琳捂住嘴笑着说。

“胡说八道。”西弗勒斯严厉地瞪艾琳，“这都是什么胡话？”

最近西弗勒斯斯内普又一次获得了梅林勋章，《预言家日报》对他进行了深度报道，莉莉跟他的合影也挂在了报纸首页，让霍格沃茨的一群单身小狗子哗然，哇，我们还有这么漂亮的师娘吗？

“很多女朋友？”莉莉惊讶地看了一眼西弗勒斯，“你。你爸爸还有别的女朋友吗？”

“这个这个！”艾琳举着一本杂志，西弗勒斯穿着斯莱特林的袍子跟一个金色长发的美人站在一起，金发美人对着镜头眨了眨眼。下面印着大字——“斯内普教授年轻时的女友。”

“这……”莉莉看着照片迟疑着。

西弗勒斯凑过头看了一眼：“这不是……”

卢修斯马尔福在家里打了一个大喷嚏！


	23. lap dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑兄弟预警

世界上有些大狗是没有自知之明的，明明身高都快要两米了，还以为自己是puppy，硬要坐到别人腿上。

小天狼星就是这样一条狗，他把他的大狗屁股往雷古勒斯膝盖上一坐，虎视眈眈地看着莉莉和西弗勒斯——这一对不安好心，他不能再让雷尔跟他们单独相处了。

“你挡的我都看不到雷古勒斯了，”莉莉看着眼前熊一样大的狗，“所以今天是小天狼星请吃饭吗？”

小天狼星怒吼了一声。

“他的意思是凭什么？”埋在狗身后的雷古勒斯翻译道。

西弗勒斯觉得守护神可以说话，阿尼玛格斯反而不会说话这个设定奇奇怪怪的。

“布莱克家那么有钱，请吃饭不是理所当然的吗？”莉莉拿起菜单，先找招牌菜。

西弗勒斯别开脸，咳嗽了两声——你们格兰芬多才这么厚脸皮，我们斯莱特林不这样。

小天狼星又开始狂叫。

“有钱怎么了？有钱是错？我们家的钱也不是大风刮来的，鼻——斯内普学长你的腹诽我听见了，你们斯莱特林才是厚脸皮——”雷古勒斯尽职尽责继续给小天狼星翻译 ，顺便拧了一把狗屁股——不许说斯莱特林坏话。

大狗立刻开始摇尾巴。

莉莉的绿眼睛先扔给西弗勒斯一个白眼，然后合上了菜单，招呼侍应生：“我要点菜，你们这最贵的是什么？”

“不好意思，我们不允许狗进店。”侍应生不过来，躲得远远地喊。莉莉和斯内普没来的时候他们就来劝过一次，被小天狼星咬破了衣服。

“啧，雷古勒斯，还不快把你的狗牵出去，隔壁就是宠物店，给它买个狗罐头栓在门口。”莉莉嫌弃地挥手，她跟小天狼星虽然都是格兰芬多，但从一年级就互相看不顺眼。

小天狼星真的很想去咬莉莉，但雷古勒斯说如果今天他不跟他的朋友友好相处，以后就不带他出来了。

“不行，我的腿麻了，站不起来。”小天狼星的阿尼玛格斯有150斤重。

“要不……”西弗勒斯想说我们下次再一起吃饭吧。

可还没等他说完，小大黑狗就跳了起来，瞬间变成了人，一把抱起雷古勒斯，幻影移形了：“腿麻了？我们回家吧，我给你揉揉。”

莉莉跟西弗勒斯面面相觑，身后的侍应生发出短促的尖叫——这可是一家麻瓜餐厅。

一分钟后，魔法部偶发事件逆转小组的人来了，把莉莉和西弗勒斯请回了魔法部，其他人留在那里修改麻瓜的记忆。

“啊，小天狼星布莱克？又是他？我觉得他早晚要因为违法保密法进阿兹卡班，你看我这里他的前科，”负责的傲罗是老熟人艾丽丝隆巴顿，她指了指一个装得满满的箱子，“这样的箱子我有二十四个。”

“正常，他的禁闭单我从档案室翻出四十四箱。”西弗勒斯同情地点头，莉莉捂住嘴笑。

艾丽丝接着说：“但布莱克家都是疯子，我怕我们去抓不到人，所以——你们俩要呆在这里，直到我们抓到他。”

“什么？这不公平！”莉莉大叫。

“谁让你们是朋友呢。”艾丽丝坏笑。

“谁跟他是朋友！那个——我怀孕了，你把他一个人扣下！”莉莉在西弗勒斯惊讶的目光下，指了指他。

“嗯？”艾丽丝扫描莉莉的肚子，“真的？你们不是还没结婚吗？”

“意外怀孕！你知道有时候一时激情，措施破掉了没发现……”莉莉胡编乱造，西弗勒斯涨红了脸，一言不发。

“哎呀，是的，我也是这么怀上了，才一个月，我还想玩几年再要宝宝呢。”艾丽丝立刻来了聊天的兴致，“你吐不吐？”

把西弗勒斯一个人丢在傲罗司，莉莉杀向布莱克老宅，傲罗抓不到小天狼星不代表她抓不到，西弗，等着我，马上让你重获自由。

幻影移形的晕眩还是一如既往，但莉莉这一次吐在了布莱克老宅门口。

她疑惑地擦擦嘴，自己这是怎么了？

有些话啊，实在是不能乱说啊。


	24. 守护神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑兄弟

雷古勒斯挥舞了一下魔杖“呼神守卫”，一个可爱的银色家养小精灵从他杖尖跳了出来，对他恭敬地鞠躬：“雷尔少爷想喝茶吗？雷尔少爷想吃饭吗？雷尔少爷冷了热了吗？”

倒吸了一口气，莉莉拼命拽西弗勒斯的袖子，发动大眼攻击：“这个守护神好，我也想要这个！”

西弗勒斯为难地眨眼：“这个——可不是努力就能有的。”

“可这个守护神真的太棒了，功能性守护神！”莉莉挥舞了一下魔杖，小牝鹿跳了出来，西弗勒斯赶紧也放出了他的鹿，两只鹿蹦蹦跳跳地一起玩着跑开了。

“我们的守护神只知道玩，它们关系比我们俩还要好，因为一般鹿群里只有牝鹿和小鹿互为依靠，它们天生就亲昵。”莉莉羡慕地叹了口气。

“如果你想要家养小精灵，”西弗勒斯开始考虑哪家纯血穷到开始卖房子，“雷古勒斯，最近哪家纯血快要破产了吗？”

“韦斯莱？”雷古勒斯的守护神端来了甜茶。

“莫丽又怀孕了，我觉得他家好着呢。”莉莉摆摆手，开心地说，“我不想要家养小精灵，一天到晚干活多可怜呢，我想要家养小精灵守护神，没事还能陪我说说话，是不是，西弗？”

被cue到不会说甜言蜜语的魔药教授紧紧地闭上了嘴巴。

喝了一口茶，莉莉忽然眼前一亮，她眼冒贼光地看着西弗勒斯和雷古勒斯：“对啦，不是说守护神能变吗？西弗你去追雷古勒斯。他不答应，你的守护神就变成他的那样了！怎么样？我保证不生气！你晚上回家还可以睡床！”

西弗勒斯和雷古勒斯的茶立刻从嘴里喷了出去，还没等他们两人说啥，一只熊一样大的狗守护神从天而降，把家养小精灵和正在亲亲的牝鹿撞飞了。

“我不同意！谁敢染指我家雷尔！”小天狼星的声音从狗嘴里发出来，然后往雷古勒斯怀里一滚，差点把小少爷压扁，守护神对着牝鹿呲牙，“我坚决不同意！小心我猎鹿可是很有一手！”


	25. 心经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大约将来会加长的伪父女……罪恶洛丽塔

莉莉斯内普从儿童绘本里抬起头，爸爸又在和妈妈吵架，其实可以算妈妈一个人在大吵大闹，爸爸只是不理她，继续看他的报纸。

“你简直是没有心的怪物！”妈妈丢下一句话就摔门而去，她不是一次两次这样了，她总是这样，有时候好几天都不回来。莉莉倒是不介意，爸爸做的饭更加好吃。

她丢在绘本爬上爸爸的膝盖：“别生气。”

“我没生气。”西弗勒斯斯内普对着女儿笑笑。

“可你的眼睛在生气，”莉莉盯着他乌黑深邃的眼睛，“我亲亲你，你别生气了好吗？”

她的唇落在他的脸颊上，柔嫩滑腻。

她感觉爸爸很紧很紧地抱住了她，抱得她有点疼。

“对不起，总让你看到我们吵架，但你妈妈的要求我实在做不到。”西弗勒斯轻轻地抚摸莉莉浓密的红发，“真想你快点长大，又怕你长大。”

“为什么怕我长大？你不是说过等我长大了就再也不跟妈妈吵架了吗？”莉莉疑惑地问。

西弗勒斯扬起眉毛：“你居然还记得？”

“当然，你说的话我都记得。”

“那你希望我跟妈妈变得恩爱吗？”西弗勒斯凝视着莉莉的脸。

不知道为什么，莉莉迟疑了，她眨了眨眼：“我不知道——你们应该恩爱吗？我是说，你最爱的难道不是我吗？”

西弗勒斯笑了：“当然是你，亲爱的，永远是你。”

莉莉一下子高兴了起来，她抱着西弗勒斯又亲了一下，缠着他给他讲故事。

“又是黑魔法的故事？你讲了好多遍了。”

“变幻莫测才是好故事啊。”

（万圣节那个夜晚莉莉并没死，而是变得跟哈利一样大，西弗勒斯在伏地魔倒台后入狱，虽然被邓布利多保释，也得到了莉莉的抚养权，但等他出狱后，莉莉已经管照顾她的保姆叫“妈妈”了。为了莉莉的成长，西弗勒斯跟保姆约定扮演一个正常的家庭，但在多年的生活中，保姆难以自控地想要越过界限真正成为西弗勒斯的妻子，西弗勒斯的拒绝导致两人经常争吵，而且在她发现莉莉跟西弗勒斯的关系之后疯狂的嫉妒。）


	26. 霍格沃茨鬼故事

暑假，霍格沃兹的小巨怪们都放假回家了，这里成了幽灵的地方。

莉莉停留在永远的21岁，正在满城堡堵截西弗勒斯斯内普。

她是鬼，鬼就要吓唬人。

“西弗？你在里面吗？”莉莉挨个敲男盥洗室隔间的门，“我可要进去了哦。”

“注意你的言行，莉莉。”他生气地在某个隔间说。

莉莉耸耸肩：“害羞了吗？桃金娘跟我说她看过你的——”

“莉莉！”西弗勒斯红了脸。

“看过你的腿——哈哈。”莉莉大声笑话他，“不过，你为什么不害怕呢？我半夜忽然跳出来，我躲在你的茶杯里，我在你的床底下敲你的床板，你为什么都不害怕呢？”

“雕虫小技。”西弗勒斯离开盥洗室，把莉莉甩在后面。

“鬼吓不到人很没有乐趣啊，”莉莉哀怨地跟在他身后，红发都打蔫了，“你让我吓一次！”

“那要看你的本事。”他在前面走，嘴角勾了起来。

“哼，你等着！”莉莉生气地消失了，鬼的业务就是吓唬人，居然敢小瞧我，你等着！

这一整天莉莉都没再出现，西弗勒斯忽然觉得少了点什么，晚上他认真地检查了床下面，茶杯里，盥洗室里，她都不在。

他躺在床上，翻来覆去睡不着。如果莉莉以后不来吓唬我怎么办？他翻了个身，手指垂下床沿，感觉摸到了什么东西。

“莉莉？”他手指勾了勾，毛茸茸的。

一只大老鼠生气地跑开了了。

啧，恶心。霍格沃茨的猫头鹰没好好干活啊。

他起床去洗手。

洗完手回来，他刚躺进被窝，有一只冰凉的手握住了他的脚踝。

披头散发的莉莉从他被子里钻出来，呲牙咧嘴地说：“我要吃了你——”

感觉还是装作害怕一下比较好，西弗勒斯拍了拍胸口：“吓死了。”

莉莉立刻就高兴起来了，在他床上打起滚来：“啊哈哈哈哈，我就知道这样你会害怕的。”

“为什么一定要吓我？”西弗勒斯微笑着看着她。

“我也不知道啊，你知道我们鬼能记住的事情不太多。”莉莉挠挠头，就是想要吓唬你！

“好吧，那现在轮到我吓吓你了。”他凑过去，思考了几秒，在她唇上吻了一下。

莉莉愣了三秒，然后尖叫了一声，消失了——她被吓得不轻。

“成功！”西弗勒斯笑了笑，舒舒服服地躺下了。

第二天一早，西弗勒斯一打开杯盖就看见她了，莉莉可怜兮兮地趴在他的茶杯里。

“你为什么能碰到我？”她哭唧唧地说。

“你猜。”他伸手戳了戳她的额头，得意地笑了。

西弗勒斯斯内普永远38岁，他也不会再老去了。


	27. 生日礼物

莉莉和西弗勒斯的生日都在一月份，一个月初一个月尾，收礼物送礼物可以让他们俩开心一整月。

一直以来，莉莉送给西弗勒斯的礼物永远是吃的，肉馅饼，水果饼，奶糖，蛋糕，有馅面包，布丁，饼干。莉莉希望这些东西能让西弗勒斯的脸色变好一些，他太瘦了。

“这太大了……”西弗勒斯看着眼前巨型的霜糖蛋糕说。

“都吃掉！”莉莉大叫。

很多年后，西弗勒斯捂住半边脸，对小孙女说：“我就是那时候被你奶奶甜得再也不爱吃糖了。”

“甜甜的礼物有什么不好啊？”小孙女垂涎欲滴地说，“可是，西弗爷爷，你又送给奶奶什么礼物呢？”

“这个嘛——”西弗勒斯挑起眉，“很不一样的礼物。”

莉莉从毛线编织里抬起眼，她不年轻了，可绿眼睛还是那样美，她对着西弗勒斯调皮地眨了眨眼。他极其难得的也回了她一个wink，然后两人一起笑了起来。

小孙女疑惑地眨眨眼，到底是什么礼物啊？

“今年不要再去打工了，我之前看到了，他们——他们抢你的钱。”莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的手，他送给她生日礼物要打很久的工，还会被大孩子抢钱，“我想要的礼物不要钱！”

“莉莉，不要可怜我！”西弗勒斯红了脸，自尊心病立刻发作了。

“我才没有可怜你，我真的想要这个礼物——”莉莉用力握住他的手腕，“你亲我一下，我就想要这个！”

西弗勒斯的脸更红了，不过是另一种红：“这不算礼物！这只是……只是……”他每天都想做的事情。

“那我再加码，我也亲你一下，可以吗？”莉莉也红了脸，但她毫不退缩，大眼睛使劲瞪着他。

西弗勒斯妥协了，她使劲地在他脸上亲了一下。之后他们花了半小时，才帮助西弗勒斯在莉莉脸颊上印上一个吻，他是在太害羞了，根本不敢凑过去。

一年级的时候，莉莉要了一支舞，刚刚学会跳舞的西弗勒斯气喘吁吁地跟莉莉在空教室跳舞，这时候他亲吻她脸颊已经不再窘迫了。

二年级的时候，西弗勒斯自学了炼金术，送了莉莉一条项链。莉莉很高兴，主动亲了他的唇角。

三年级的时候，西弗勒斯送给莉莉他从斯拉格霍恩教授那里赢来的的福灵剂，不少人要用金加隆跟他买，但他还是留给她。莉莉又拉着他跳舞，两人这时候已经跳得很好了，包括贴在一起的那一种。

四年级的时候，莉莉要了真正的情侣之间的吻，舌尖纠缠的亲昵让两人都激动不已，莉莉第一次没说什么，红着脸逃回了格兰芬多塔楼。

五年级的时候，西弗勒斯能用魔药赚钱了，他送了莉莉很贵的东西，但莉莉一点都不喜欢。

“我不想要这些珠宝，我想要不要钱的礼物，”她仰着头用手指触碰着他的脸，“我想要你可以吗？西弗，我感觉你离我越来越远了。”

西弗勒斯愣了一下，如果去争权夺利的后果是失去莉莉，那他还要去吗？

六年级莉莉的生日，西弗勒斯一个人在那个空教室坐了一整晚，莉莉没有来。

“生日快乐，莉莉。”他心里空荡荡的。

七年级，西弗勒斯得到了非凡药剂师协会的奖学金，去伊法魔尼学习一年，过完了暑假就走。

“我今年不能陪你过生日了，”暑假的最后一天，他坐在秋千架下自言自语，这个秋千现在对于他来说实在太小了，“不过，我听你的话不再跟穆尔塞伯往来了，不知道你还会不会在乎。”

感觉有一双手从他身后抱住他的腰，西弗勒斯愣了一下，身后传来的香味太熟悉了。

“那你提前给我礼物好嘛？不要钱的礼物。”莉莉靠在他的背上，低声说：“告诉我你爱我。”

“我爱你，莉莉。”他的声音在发抖。

“那我等你回来，西弗。”她松开了他，红着脸想要逃回家，但西弗勒斯抓住了她。

第二天清晨莉莉偷偷爬窗户回了家，佩妮还在睡觉，太好了，做“坏事”没被发现，她吐了吐舌头，爬上了自己的床，她好累，但感觉很幸福。

后来他们经历了战争的洗礼，很幸运地都活了下来。再后来他们结婚了。

“我想要的礼物都不要钱，西弗，”她在他耳边呢喃，“明年生日，你送我个宝宝好吗？”


	28. 吐真剂引发的血案

卢修斯马尔福跟西弗勒斯斯内普订购了一批吐真剂，他熬了一个月的夜才做完，结果在拿去猫头鹰棚屋的路上遇见了掠夺者，被詹姆波特全部倒进了黑湖。

“哦哦哦，私自制作禁药违反校规，等着吃禁闭吧，鼻涕精。”掠夺者们哈哈大笑地扬长而去，却不知道黑湖的水直通地窖的霍格沃茨厨房。

这几天霍格沃茨的饭都特别难吃，一股魔药味，只有西弗勒斯完全无感，吃得津津有味。

刚吃完饭他就被莉莉拦住了，她把他拉倒没人的走廊：“波特说你在私自制作禁药？”

眼珠一转，西弗勒斯准备搪塞掉莉莉，可是嘴巴不听他的：“不是禁药，只是吐真剂。”

“吐真剂？你做吐真剂干嘛？”

“卖啊，要不我暑假吃什么？”西弗勒斯涨红了脸，可是嘴巴却不听他的。

“我早就叫你来我家吃饭！”莉莉扬起眉毛，西弗勒斯今天难得这么坦白。

“我才不去，佩妮的脸色那样难看，我不需要你家人可怜我，要是他们看不起我，将来我怎么娶你？”想捂住嘴可惜已经晚了，西弗勒斯转身想跑，被莉莉一把拉住围巾。

“最后一句你说了什么？”莉莉的眉毛快要从脑门上飞走了。

“咳咳咳咳咳——”差点被围巾勒死，西弗勒斯狂咳嗽但不影响他说实话：“我咳咳咳将来咳咳咳怎么娶你咳咳咳……”

“哦，西弗，这太突然了！”莉莉捂住脸，手指缝里都透出红色。

好不容易止住咳嗽，西弗勒斯也快融化了：“那个，莉莉，我——”他想说我不是那个意思，但脱口而出的却是，“我爱你。”

“西弗！”莉莉的声音从指缝里传出来：“那你更应该来我家吃饭了……以我男朋友的名义。”

“什么？莉莉？刚刚你说了什么？”巨大的狂喜淹没了西弗勒斯，他开始语无伦次，结结巴巴，秒变一条蠢蛇。

而此时，麦格教授皱着眉从眼镜上方看着眼前一排四个年轻人：“真难以置信你们来举报违纪，还自动交代了自己的违纪行为，虽然算是自首行为但还是要关禁闭的，但你们的诚实我很感动。”

出了麦格办公室詹姆狂扇自己嘴巴：“我为什么嘴巴一秃噜就全说了？连隐身衣和活点地图都说了，我疯了？”

小天狼星阴着脸冷笑：“尖头叉子你变了，想做学生会主席不至于这样出卖兄弟吧，莱姆斯，给我上！”

最可怜的算是卢修斯马尔福，他等了一个月的吐真剂变成了一张纸条——“老子不干了，再见！”


	29. 你也叛变了？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑兄弟！

最可怕的一件事，就是你跟对家约会被本家看到了，不过稍微好一点的是，那个本家也在跟对家约会。

斯内普拉着莉莉，小天狼星搂着雷古勒斯在酒店自助餐区面面相觑，虽然做了一点变装但大家还是一眼就认出了对方，小天狼星嘴里的包子掉到了地上。

雷古勒斯和西弗勒斯还算比较冷静，雷古勒斯小声对西弗勒斯说：“万万没想到，你也叛变了，最难消受美人恩吗？”

“你才让我吃惊，没想到你品味如此不行。”西弗勒斯哼了一声，斜眼看了看正在跟莉莉吵架的小天狼星，决定以后再也不吃酒店送的早餐了。

而格兰芬多之间就比较剑拔弩张了。小天狼星指着莉莉的鼻子：“你这个——”

“你也一样！”莉莉拼命压低声音，“你再指我一下小心你的手指头！”

“我要告诉邓布利多！”

“呵呵，邓布利多早就知道了。”莉莉冷笑着耸肩。

“什么意思？他知道你跟斯莱特林睡？”小天狼星并不知道斯内普也是食死徒。

“咦？难道昨晚你跟雷古勒斯在酒店盖毛毯纯聊天？”莉莉的表情很奇妙，“那我可要怀疑你是不是有某方面的隐疾。”

“跟我弟弟聊聊天也不行？”小天狼星涨红了脸。

“那雷古勒斯脖子上是谁咬的？都破了，禽兽！”

谎言被拆穿，小天狼星捏碎了手里的杯子，莉莉得意地仰起脸。

“算了算了，大家别吵了，”雷古勒斯站出来打圆场，拽拽小天狼星的胳膊，“哥哥，看这里。”

一道白光闪过，小天狼星两眼直转圈，雷古勒斯对西弗勒斯挥挥手：“你们赶紧撤，我把小天狼星一忘皆空了。”

莉莉立刻警惕地看着西弗勒斯，他叹了口气，变出一顶大帽子给她戴上：“我不会那样的，你嘴巴比较严。”

满意地点点头，莉莉拉着西弗勒斯的手迅速逃离了现场，雷古勒斯把小天狼星拖回座位上，给他嘴里塞了一个包子。

“我怎么了？雷尔？我刚刚睡着了吗？”小天狼星迷迷糊糊地摆正了眼球。

“是呀，一边吃一边睡着了，昨晚太累了吗？”雷古勒斯对他眨眨眼，把咖啡推到他面前。


	30. 宠物

佩妮比莉莉大一岁，她高中毕业后就去伦敦工作了，有了自己的住处，于是这个暑假莉莉跑去了伦敦。

国际大都市自然跟科克沃斯乡下不一样，满街新潮的青少年让莉莉大开眼界。

“科克沃斯真逊，”莉莉对西弗勒斯说。

两人一起走在大街上，居然是西弗勒斯更惹人驻目，不合身的衣服，黑眼圈，长头发，磕多了一样的眼神，朋克少女纷纷对他吹口哨。

70年代的伦敦不流行美，流行嬉皮士。

“啧，没想到。”莉莉把西弗勒斯往自己身边紧了紧，她忽然有了点危机感，对路边吹口哨的少女比了个不良的手势，引来了西弗勒斯的侧目。

学坏容易学好难，莉莉在霍格沃茨很受欢迎，但一来伦敦立刻变土妞，她的心理有点失衡。

“怎么样？”莉莉试了无数条迷你裙渔网袜，把西弗勒斯看得满脸通红。

“或许我应该去拉个直发，真羡慕你，天生直发，还黑。”莉莉伸手去摸西弗勒斯的头发，英国最受欢迎的发色除了金发就是黑发，金发性感黑发聪明，红头发没人权。

“你可以考虑买顶假发，”西弗勒斯完全不懂自己的头发有什么好羡慕的，任谁被嘲讽了好几年“软泥”也不会有自信。

“好主意！”莉莉转身就进了假发店。

刚选好假发，回头就看到几个女孩在门口跟西弗勒斯搭讪，莉莉顿时觉得心里酸酸的。

大包小包回到佩妮的宿舍，莉莉招呼西弗勒斯：“趁我姐姐没回来，你快去洗澡！”

西弗勒斯是被莉莉硬拉来伦敦的，莉莉想要有人陪她逛街，但佩妮不知道西弗勒斯也来了，这里魔法起了作用。

就在西弗勒斯进去洗澡五分钟后，佩妮就回来了，莉莉听见门口钥匙响，立刻窜进了盥洗室。

“什么声音？你滑倒了吗？莉莉？”佩妮听到了盥洗室里的声音。

“没事，没事，我碰掉了一个盆。”莉莉大叫。

佩妮从门口伸进去头，看了两眼，对慌慌张张的莉莉说：“你的蛇快淹死了，快捞出来。”

手忙脚乱地把小蛇从水里提出来，莉莉尬笑。

“我怎么记得你这条蛇原来是黑色的，现在怎么变白色了？”佩妮奇怪地说。

那是因为他上次变形穿着衣服啊！

“蜕皮，它刚刚蜕皮，很快就会变黑了。”莉莉上上下下给小蛇洗澡。

“你们的宠物也怪，别人的蛇都是软趴趴的，你的蛇硬邦邦的。”佩妮出去了，莉莉脸红了，小蛇更硬了。

西弗勒斯是作为宠物蛇入住伊万斯姐妹花宿舍的，那是他的阿尼玛格斯形态。

当然是被莉莉逼的，手段包括但不限于一哭二闹三上吊，还有撒娇。

被美色冲昏头脑的西弗勒斯脑子一热，就成了莉莉的宠物蛇。

白天陪逛街，晚上——

其实伊万斯姐妹睡在一起，他只能睡在床底下，但莉莉会帮他洗澡，以蛇的形式，因为佩妮觉得蛇在床底下爬来爬去很脏。

今天情况就有点特殊了，他变形时候没穿衣服，好冷啊。而佩妮在家，变回来穿衣服太危险了。

趁着佩妮去洗澡，西弗勒斯顺着床腿爬上了床。

“嗯？”逛街逛累了的莉莉迷迷糊糊的摸了他一把。西弗勒斯毫不客气地钻进了她的被窝，不过，他似乎多钻了一层，他现在在莉莉的睡衣里。

佩妮出来了，西弗勒斯不敢动了，莉莉睡着了，算了，这里软绵绵的也不错，西弗勒斯也睡着了。

第二天，他习惯性地翻了个身，好软，莉莉醒了，佩妮已经去上班了……

霍格沃茨开学了，新生们目瞪口呆地看着站在学生首席的head girl——黑色假发，烟熏妆，袍子下面是超短裙和渔网袜，踩着十寸高跟鞋，比她身边的head boy还要高出一截。

“伊万斯你疯了，”詹姆波特张大了嘴巴，“你干脆裸——唔——”舌头黏在了上颚，西弗勒斯发明的这个小恶咒特别有用。

麦格教授戳戳邓布利多，邓布利多摇头晃脑：“青春啊，就要多姿多彩。”

只有玛丽给莉莉鼓掌，麻瓜潮流女孩都这么穿，她觉得很好看，莉莉的身材穿什么都好看。

送新生回去宿舍，玛丽歪着头看莉莉的脖子，“你买了一条蛇吗？好可爱。”她想去碰一下，小蛇瞬间钻进了莉莉的领口。

“——他很怕生。”莉莉别开眼睛，清了清嗓子。

“我也想养新宠物，”玛丽开始考虑买只蒲绒绒，没发现莉莉脸红了。

一回到宿舍莉莉就上了床，拉下床幔，小蛇从她领口伸出头，爬到了床上。

不知道半夜有没有人发现莉莉的床晃的太厉害，毕竟“闭耳塞听”只能掩盖声音，并不能阻止床晃。


	31. 健忘症

魔药课，莉莉和西弗勒斯习惯性的坐在第一排。

“西弗，你看到我的羽毛笔了吗？”莉莉问。

“在你的坩埚下面。”斯内普回答。

“西弗，你看到我的羊皮纸了吗？”

“在你的书包里。”

“西弗，你看到我的小银刀了吗？”

“在你的墨水瓶旁边。”

“西弗，你看到我的魔杖了吗？”

“在你的袍子口袋里。”

斯拉格霍恩在讲台上有点生气：“斯内普先生，为什么伊万斯小姐什么事情都要问你？上课别说话可以吗？”

“对不起教授，莉莉她早晨起床把我床头的无梦药水当水喝了，所以现在有一过性的健忘症，很快就会好的。”斯内普抱歉地说。

“好吧，如果一直不好要带她去医疗翼啊——不是，她早晨起来为什么跟你在一起？”斯拉格霍恩教授瞪大了眼睛。

“……”斯内普眨了眨眼，“就是你想的那回事，教授。”

斯拉格霍恩教授脸红了。

莉莉压低了声音趴在斯内普耳边说：“西弗，你看到我的内衣了吗？我感觉凉飕飕的好像忘了穿啊。”

“中午我们回去一起找吧。”


	32. 惩罚

O．W．Ls考试考试后，西弗勒斯坐在黑湖边的树荫里看卷子，没注意到虎视眈眈的掠夺者正在向他围拢。

就在小天狼星准备张嘴挑衅的时候，有人比他动作更快。

“西弗！我抓到你了！”从灌木丛里跳出来的莉莉，扑到了西弗勒斯的后背上。

西弗勒斯瞬间的表情变化连巨章鱼都自愧不如，他的脸色瞬间变了很多个颜色，最后的颜色有点蓝绿。

“让我看看……”莉莉转到了西弗勒斯身前，手瞬间出击，掀开了西弗勒斯的袍子。

因为被莉莉挡住了，大家只看到了西弗勒斯露出两条苍白的瘦腿，但这已经足够了。

小天狼星扬起了眉毛，詹姆波特瞪大了眼睛，卢平开始咳嗽。

“你果然没有换！你答应我的，完全没做到！”莉莉甩下了西弗勒斯的袍子，拽住了他的胳膊：“现在你没话说了吧，跟我走！”

“真的要这样吗？”西弗勒斯露出一脸的绝望。

“当然！必须的！”莉莉用绿眼睛瞪他。

这时什么救命稻草也抓不住的西弗勒斯看到了不远处的掠夺者，他立刻掏出魔杖：“小天狼星！你们躲在那里鬼鬼祟祟干什么？！除你武器！”

不过他被莉莉拉了一下，魔咒打偏了，打到了草地上。

小天狼星愣了一下，也立刻拔出来魔杖。

莉莉立刻大叫：“布莱克！别妨碍我！”

“你到底要干什么？”詹姆波特也拿出了魔杖，皱着眉看着拉拉扯扯的两个人。

“一个惩罚！”莉莉耸耸肩，“我会好好惩罚他的，是不是？西弗？”

西弗勒斯立刻别开了脸。

“真的是惩罚？”詹姆眨了眨眼有点疑惑 ，可斯内普的确一脸非常不情愿的样子，“好吧，看在伊万斯的面子上，你们走吧，鼻涕精，我们的帐之后再算。”

妄想挑衅掠夺者的西弗勒斯绝望地闭上了眼睛，被莉莉拖走了。

“你说伊万斯要怎么惩罚他？”小天狼星疑惑地问詹姆。

“级长那些把戏，打扫卫生什么的吧？”詹姆扭头去看卢平。

卢平呆呆地望着城堡，在六楼的窗户上依稀看到一模红发。六楼？为什么去六楼？

当然因为六楼有级长盥洗室。

看到周围没人了，西弗勒斯叹了口气：“莉莉，咱们在外面可以不掀我的袍子吗？”这么热的天，袍子像件大裙子，他就只穿了袍子。

“你还有别的可以掀吗？”莉莉哼了一声，“不过你可真会躲，我好不容易逮住你，少废话，进去！”她使劲在他屁股上踹了一脚，把西弗勒斯踹进了级长盥洗室。

关于西弗勒斯的个人卫生问题，莉莉已经放弃“靠他自觉”这个理念了，从小的习惯很难纠正，这是他妈妈的问题。不过她很乐意帮他纠正。

“脱吧。”莉莉打开了浴缸的水龙头，泡泡涌了出来，“顺便把你的袍子内裤洗干净——躲什么躲，你什么我没见过！”

小时候他们没少往河边跑，弄湿了衣服会在树林里换，什么都看过，不过他们俩那时候才九岁，还都晚熟，看了也不觉得如何。

现在的莉莉还是晚熟，而且还有点傻，西弗勒斯想。现在他们能跟小时候一样吗？

深吸了一口气，他脱掉了袍子，趁莉莉不注意，顺手套在了她脑袋上，等莉莉把袍子拽下来，他已经躲进泡泡里了，我太机智了，哈哈哈哈。

不过……他怎么出来呢？

看着坐在浴缸边的莉莉，西弗勒斯脸红了。

“好好洗哦，还有头发，我一会儿检查。”莉莉找了个干爽的地方坐好了，看西弗勒斯洗澡洗衣服。啧，他可真白。

卢平推了推级长盥洗室的门：“里面反锁了，有人！”

“不是吧？你没看错吧，他们上了六楼？”詹姆惨叫，“一起洗澡？阿拉霍洞开！”

门锁破口大骂：“干什么！里面有人呢！臭不要脸！”


	33. 莉莉的一天

六点，天还没亮。

西弗勒斯已经醒了，他坐起来，把莉莉脸上的头发拨到一边。

“莉，你说你今天要早起。”他小声叫她。

莉莉翻了个身，不起。

“你让我无论如何都要叫你起来。”

莉莉坚持不动。

他掀开她的被子，俯下身，找到草地上的那朵花，“早上好，”他对那朵花说，轻轻地舔掉上面的晨露，舌尖让花蕊一阵颤抖。

莉莉醒了。

七点，天已经大亮了。

莉莉给长发用了一个速干咒，迅速往身上套衣服。

她刚洗完澡，他们磨蹭了太久，她上班时间有点来不及了。

十点，霍格沃茨礼堂。

大约是在魔法部开了太多会议，一开大会莉莉就会走神。

她碧绿色的眼睛斜了过去，看到那个男人正在跟他的学生说话，那张薄唇不知道说了什么，然后讥讽地弯了上去，她忽然想起这张嘴巴是怎么叫她起床的，脸颊一热。

“伊万斯小姐，伊万斯小姐——”麦格戳了戳莉莉，莉莉一个激灵，才发现全霍格沃茨的学生都在看她，原来邓布利多已经叫了她好几声了。

尴尬得头发丝都在冒烟，莉莉红着脸走上讲台，清了清嗓子，她今天是代表傲罗司来招新的。不过她发呆和脸红的时候更美了，很多毕业生就这么被傲罗司骗去了，结果发现同事都长得跟穆迪一样。

十二点。

校招大会结束已经是中午了，礼堂里四大学院的长桌上开始出现美食，莉莉正在数手里的表格，艾丽丝隆巴顿问她中午吃什么。

“我一会儿想去黑湖边吃，重温校园时光。”莉莉回答，然后发现自己忘了数到几了。

“你当年在学校特别受欢迎吧？是不是在黑湖边约过很多会？”艾丽丝八卦兮兮地问，她毕业的时候莉莉还是低年级。

“也没有，”莉莉对着艾丽丝假笑，是约过，但不是很多，因为会被讨厌的人骚扰，她更喜欢图书馆或者有求必应屋。

跟同事们约好集合的时间，莉莉拿了一个馅饼，出了礼堂。艾丽丝也想去黑湖，她只比莉莉慢了几步，可出了门她就找不到莉莉了。

西弗勒斯的宿舍在地窖，莉莉滚到熟悉的四柱床上，打了个哈欠，她要睡一小会儿，等西弗勒斯回来她大约又没办法睡了，嗯，走之前还得洗个澡。上次她早晨走的太匆忙没有洗澡，大约情/欲味道太浓，出任务的时候有条野狗总想要抱她的腿。

下午三点，魔法部傲罗司。

办公室只剩一群女职员：“我要找个斯莱特林，听说他们特别擅长那事儿！”

“你听谁说的？这还分学院呢？！”

“问问莉莉呀，莉莉，你在学校不是跟斯莱特林格兰芬多都交往过吗？哪个好？”

真敢问！她到底是走谁的后门入职的？莉莉翻白眼，“我还是处/女！”胡说谁也会。

“(⊙o⊙)哇，骗人！”

是骗人，不过我男朋友的好处我为什么要告诉你们？哼！而且我没跟格兰芬多交往过。

下午六点，天黑了，外面开始下雨。

那乱糟糟头发的家伙被淋成了落汤鸡，但推门进来的姿势还是那么炫酷：“大家好，我来接我女朋友下班！”

整个傲罗司都扭头去看莉莉。

正在跟艾丽丝讨论哪个牌子的口红不拔干的莉莉笑了起来：“艾丽丝，你最好现在拉住我，否则我有可能成为第一个因为故意杀人被摄魂怪吸干的傲罗！”

接到老婆的求救信号，弗兰克隆巴顿笑容满面地迎向詹姆波特：“嗨，我的老伙计，你怎么又来了，我们还没下班呢……哦，莉莉？她要加班……加到几点？十二点吧，对，有人要谋杀魔法部长！什么？太好了？你小声点！”他回头对艾丽丝眨眨眼，把詹姆拖走了。

“谢谢你，艾丽丝，你拯救了我，我刚才真的好想骂街然后甩恶咒。”莉莉叹气。

“没事儿啦，詹姆太难缠了，弗兰克跟他说过你不喜欢这样，但他不听。”艾丽丝耸耸肩。

晚上七点，莉莉回到了自己的公寓。

她毕业后就搬到了伦敦，住得离佩妮家不远也不近，两人达成了一种默契：莉莉在德思礼面前扮演一个正常人，佩妮给她投喂各种好吃的。

世界上只剩两个伊万斯之后，姐妹俩学会了互相体谅。

晚上十点。

一只猫头鹰飞了进来，嘴里叼着一朵红色的百合花，扔在了莉莉桌上。

莉莉微笑着拿起花儿闻了闻，今天这是怎么了？送我花？

晚上十一点。

有人用魔杖开了门，莉莉穿着睡衣跳起来扑进他怀里。

“今天巡夜？好晚！”

“给你带了乳酪蛋糕，刚做好的。”

“咦？今天为什么又是花，又是蛋糕？”莉莉眨了眨眼，“啊，我忘了，今天是——”

他堵上了她的嘴，五秒后，莉莉的吊带睡裙掉到了地上。

今天是他们的纪念日。

几年前今天，有个小女巫把自己送给了某个小男巫，这个小男巫发誓会用一切回报她的爱。

就算现在不能公开也没关系，等他们的任务结束，等和平到来……

“现在新郎可以吻新娘了。”


	34. 霍格沃茨鬼故事2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中元节应景小作文，算是一个群像，他们过的很好。  
> (不带詹姆玩，其实我写了，想了想又删了，最近被詹姆唯粉喷怕了。🤕)

“我要穿校袍!”

“你都二十一了!”

“你嫌我老?”

“不是……”

莉莉开心地穿着霍格沃茨校袍吊在西弗勒斯胳膊上，她逼他也穿校袍，但被拒绝了。好吧，他的年龄的确是不太适合穿校袍了。

“好像禁忌的师生恋啊，”莉莉摇头晃脑地说。

西弗勒斯用眼睛瞄她:“承认在跟我恋爱了?”

“暂时承认，”莉莉叉腰，“所以今晚地下室有个幽灵舞会你得跟我去。”

西弗勒斯一点都不想跳舞，但如果是莉莉邀请他，他可以把舞池跳塌。

“其实我就职校长的时候，有一套新礼服!”他说。虽然是非常时期，但必要的仪式感还是要有的，毕竟他当校长的照片·上了《预言家日报》。

“好，很帅!”但莉莉根本看不出这一套跟他平时穿的有什么不同。

挽着西弗勒斯来到了地下室，几个学院的幽灵早就来了，还有一些其它的熟人。

“去开舞吧，西弗勒斯，你这几天可是春风得意。哦?新袍子?很帅!”邓布利多不愧是走在霍格沃茨时尚最前列的男人，一眼就看出了西弗勒斯黑袍子的不同。

但这句话引起了他身边男人的不满:“很帅?又是一个你喜欢的学生?”

邓布利多挑起眉刚想安抚一下身边人，一个粉红头发的年轻女人在旁边笑着插嘴:“才不是，我老公才是邓布利多教授当年喜欢的学生，对吧，莱姆斯?”

“对不起，对不起，唐克斯喝多了。”高个子男人把还没开始跳舞就喝多了了的女人抱走了。

格林德沃的脸更黑了:“我想——我们应该列个名单?”

“哦，今晚有柠檬雪宝，还有巧克力蛙，”邓布利多立刻飞向了糖罐。

在周围人的起哄下，西弗勒斯搂着莉莉去开舞了，莉莉许诺，只要西弗勒斯跟她去开舞，舞会结束后就跟他一起去天文塔看星星。

挑起眉毛，西弗勒斯对这个地点很满意。

“真热闹啊，”雷古勒斯看着舞池，微笑着对小天狼星说，“我们也去跳舞吗？咦……人呢?”他身边的人不见了。

小天狼星去找卢平玩了，雷古勒斯撇嘴:“死活都不来的人，跑得到快，哼。”

“我跟雷古勒斯一起来的，”小天狼星跟卢平说，“我简直不想跟他一起出现，他十八岁呢，我看上去像他爸。”

“别这样，你看上去不错。”卢平安慰地拍拍小天狼星，“不过，你还是把雷古勒斯叫过来吧，我好像在门帘后面看到贝拉了……”

小天狼星立刻冲过去把雷古勒斯夹在身边，警惕地东张西望。

这时正好换了一首轻快的音乐，唐克斯似乎看到了谁，她尖叫了一声摇摇晃晃地跳进了舞池，吓了卢平一跳。

原来她是看到了穆迪，这一对儿傲罗师徒开始姿势古怪地跳舞，把整个舞池的舞姿都带跑偏了。

“本场舞会的所有幽灵饮食，都由霍格沃茨厨房三星大厨多比倾情提供，所有的魔法装饰品和笑话道具，都由韦斯莱魔法把戏坊霍格沃茨幽灵分坊提供，欢迎有需求的幽灵前来选购。”弗雷德跳上餐桌大声说，“我最近发明了幽灵飞天扫帚，欢迎魁地奇迷们前来选购。”

“我想要一把，”塞德里克终于摆脱了桃金娘的骚扰，跟弗雷德说，“我现在就能买吗？”

“当然了，走走走，我带去你去挑。哥们，我们组织了一个幽灵魁地奇队，差个找球手，有兴趣吗?”

“天啊，太有兴趣了。”塞德里克说。

伏地魔坐在塔尖上，百无聊赖地摇晃着脚，贝拉飘了过来，不满地说:“他们玩得可高兴了。”

伸伸胳膊腿，伏地魔开心地说:“走，给他们捣乱去。”

“好嘞!”贝拉欢呼。不带我们玩就捣乱。

纳吉尼跟在他们的身后，有点迷茫:“我是谁我在哪，我到底跟谁是一伙的?”

蛇怪躲在墙脚两眼发直:“这位蛇小姐太漂亮了，这是我命中注定的新娘啊，美丽的姑娘，请留步……”

一群鸡的幽灵飘了过来，蛇怪立刻抱头鼠窜，太可怕了，霍格沃茨的鸡幽灵太多了，因为有人太爱吃鸡腿了。


	35. 新手食死徒

“西弗勒斯，这次你跟埃弗里一起去戏耍麻瓜!”伏地魔说。

“可以不去吗?格雷伯克的狼人手下嗷嗷待哺，等我那一锅狼毒药剂呢。”斯内普摆出一副正经脸，其实他就是不想去。

“好吧……”伏地魔疑惑地看着自己这个新人手下，他似乎太宅了点，不太喜欢参加团建啊。

“阿嚏，阿嚏!”坐在斯内普身边的贝拉开始狂打喷嚏，她跳起来，指着斯内普大叫:“斯内普，你又没有换袍子!你身上都是猫毛!我对猫毛过敏，我告诉过你好几次了!”

“啊哈，对不起，”斯内普低头看了看自己的袍子，挺干净的啊。

伏地魔手下来了一个奇怪的新手食死徒，他不喜欢折磨麻瓜，也不喜欢杀人，只喜欢抱着猫咪一锅一锅的熬魔药，偷看老伏的黑魔法藏书。

“西弗勒斯!你又看我的书!”伏地魔拎着一本老旧魔法书的书脊。

“咦?我记得放回原位了。”斯内普摸头。

“书页里都是饼干屑!”伏地魔大叫，“你怎么敢一边吃东西一边看我的藏书!”他的“钻心剜骨”在蠢蠢欲动。

“啊对不起对不起，我早晨现烤的饼干，您要不要尝尝?”斯内普恭敬地说，挥了一下魔杖，那本魔法书立刻倒挂在空中，书页里的饼干屑都抖了出来，他又一挥，书落了地。

“哦?有趣的无声咒，你自创的?”伏地魔立刻忘了钻心剜骨，这个新人食死徒会不少东西啊，算了，有点毛病就有点吧。

贝拉站在办公室挨伏地魔训:“他不擅长骑扫帚你就别逼他，现在狼毒药剂怎么办?!”

贝拉看不惯斯内普永远躲在安全的后方，逼他一起去折磨麻瓜，结果斯内普经过一片森林的时候，被大树枝从扫帚上扫了下来，摔断了一只脚脖子，请了一个月的病假。

没了这个不合格的食死徒，魔药没人做，野猫没人喂，每天四点拼命扒拉门，伏地魔忽然觉得不习惯了。

“我去一趟他家，把材料给他带过去，让他在家里做。”贝拉挨训的态度倒是很好。

只能这样了，伏地魔挥挥手，觉得太听话的属下也没什么意思。

“休病假还要加班啊?”斯内普不满地看着贝拉。挺出乎意料的，斯内普家里居然挺干净的，四壁都是从地板到天花板的书架，地板擦得锃亮，花瓶里插着碗口大的各色百合。一只溜光水滑的大猫在壁炉前睡得正香。

鼻敏感的贝拉又开始拼命打喷嚏。

“不喝口茶再走吗？”斯内普挺失望的，贝拉走的太快了，他还得继续擦地板。

“你是脚断了，又不是手断了，好好擦地。”他的管家婆凶的很，在家休病假也不能闲着，他的脚疼，腰也疼。

到了月中，猫头鹰送来了一大锅狼毒药剂，狼人们都松了口气，来排队领魔药。

狼人们喝完砸吧砸吧嘴:“似乎跟之前几个月的口感不一样。”

“没有之前那么苦。”

“在家休假不挨黑魔王骂果然做出来的魔药也更好喝呢!”

“大胆——你不想活了?!”

斯内普翻了个身，把脸埋进身边人柔软的红发里，女孩还在睡，最近他在家休假，过得有点昼夜颠倒了，但莉莉得早起，几个交通要道早晨爱堵扫帚。

“亲爱的，起床了。”他亲了亲她的某个地方，换来一声娇柔的嘤咛。

“早上要吃什么?”他凑近她耳边说。

“吃你……”莲藕一般白皙的胳膊搂住他的脖子，还没睁眼就先要个亲亲，她真是个小妖精。

食死徒虽然是个辛苦的工作，不过为了她，再辛苦也值得。


	36. 科克沃斯的八婆们

“伊万斯家的小女儿到底在哪上学?一年才回来两次?”

“不知道，据说送去了贵族学校。”

“是想钓个金龟婿吧?”

“那是，她家也就小女儿拿得出手了。”

“可惜了，是个红头发……”

“对啊，红头发……她小时候不就总跟蜘蛛尾巷的穷小子来往，还总往小树林跑，怕也是个……哎呦，谁这么没有公德心，乱扔砖头?哎呦，怎么还有臭鱼?呸，掉我嘴里了……”

“没有公德心”的西弗勒斯从地上捡了一张报纸擦了擦手，“这两个人不是你家的邻居吗？”

“是啊，她们总是乱嚼舌头，笑话我的红头发，我都见怪不怪了。”莉莉拖着行李走在西弗勒斯身后，他们从学校回来过圣诞假期。

“别理她们，她们是嫉妒。”西弗勒斯摸摸她的头发，红头发有什么不好，很漂亮。

“所以我需要让她们更嫉妒才行。”莉莉鼓起腮帮子，“我的金龟婿在哪里?”

西弗勒斯翻了一个白眼:“我可以把卢修斯介绍给你，他倍儿有钱……哦，忘了他已经结婚了。”

“什么?你居然把我的金龟婿弄丢了，赔我一个，”她挎住他的胳膊，半真半假地说。

胳膊感觉到什么柔软的东西，她发育的可真不错，西弗勒斯脸红了，他指了指伊万斯家门口，清了清嗓子:“你到家了。”

莉莉转了转眼珠:“你说，我们是不是可以偷偷地从二楼爬进去，然后直接从楼上下去，吓我妈妈一跳？”莉莉对在校外不能使用魔法很怨念，所以总想搞一些“惊喜”。

“随你。”西弗勒斯也不是没帮着莉莉爬过窗户。

没想到“惊喜”惊到的却是他们自己，莉莉刚爬进窗户就看到佩妮和一个陌生的男孩在亲吻。

“梅林的吊带袜……”莉莉倒吸一口凉气，后退了一步，正好撞进刚刚直起腰的斯内普怀里，斯内普伸手扶住她的肩膀，一抬头也被眼前的情景吓了一跳。

他们搞出来的动静当然惊动了佩妮，“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”佩妮满脸通红地尖叫起来。

莉莉也尖叫起来。

“发生了什么事，佩妮？”楼梯上传来伊万斯先生急匆匆的脚步声，陌生男孩收回落在莉莉脸上的惊艳目光，慌里慌张窜向窗户，可惜窗户被莉莉和西弗勒斯堵的严严实实。

“为什么我也要跟着挨骂?”西弗勒斯看着莉莉，他刚刚跟那个陌生男生一起接受了伊万斯先生的训话，老爸现在看谁都像企图拐走他家花骨朵一样女儿的小偷。

“我会补偿你的，”莉莉踮起脚尖摸了摸西弗勒斯的头顶，“明天来找我吧，我们去市中心过平安夜，不来我就去你家敲门哦。”

“好吧。”西弗勒斯点点头，他不喜欢去人多的地方玩，但陪着莉莉出门，勉强可以忍受。

看着瘦高的男孩子走远了，莉莉回到卧室，跟佩妮摊手:“好姐姐，槲寄生你有吗?借我个十七八串儿。”


	37. 过敏

美女总会有些美女爱得的毛病，比如低血压，低血糖，花粉症，反正就是死不了又弱质纤纤眼泪汪汪的那种。

莉莉的鼻子特别敏感，她对灰尘，花粉，猫毛等一大堆东西过敏，一闻到就拼命打喷嚏，眼睛红红的，鼻子也红红的。

庞弗雷夫人给她开的魔药有效，但副作用就是莉莉什么味道都闻不到。

魔药课要是闻不到隔壁坩埚快要炸了，可是够危险的。

“小心!”西弗勒斯一把把莉莉扯开，小矮星的坩埚冒着黑烟掉在莉莉身边，好在已经烧糊了，没有什么液体迸溅出来。

“格兰芬多扣五分，”斯拉格霍恩教授捂住鼻子，挥舞着魔杖，“伊万斯小姐没事吧?”

除了吓了一跳 ，莉莉没什么事，不过她也受不了闻不到味道的日子了。

“西弗，你难道不知道什么魔咒能解决我的过敏吗？还得让我能闻见味儿。”莉莉撅起了嘴，她刚刚一脚踩到了一堆大粪蛋上面。

“我倒是知道一个魔咒，可以把你过敏的物质集中在一种东西上，这样你就只对一种东西过敏，对其他花粉啊灰尘啊猫毛啊就不过敏了。”

“啊?这么方便的咒语你怎么不早说!快点给我用!”莉莉兴高采烈地说。

“那你想对什么过敏啊?最好是你一辈子都不想去碰的东西。”

“啊，这个嘛～”莉莉想了一会儿，裂开了嘴，“我想到了!”

这个魔咒很有效果，西弗勒斯给莉莉用了之后她果然不再打喷嚏了。

只是偶尔，詹姆波特靠近她的时候，她的鼻子就开始痒痒。


	38. 卢修斯的礼物

斯莱特林那群纯血里，莉莉大约最不讨厌卢修斯马尔福，不管他心里怎么想，至少他嘴上对她还算客气。

一年级的时候，卢修斯马尔福是西弗勒斯的带教学长，他们几乎一直在一起，莉莉几次偷听他们说话，卢修斯总称呼她“那个非巫师家庭出身的女孩”，而不是“那个词”，这让莉莉对他略微有点点好感。

不过他们入学的时候卢修斯已经七年级了，一年后他就毕业了，所以莉莉跟他并不熟。

倒是西弗勒斯一直跟卢修斯保持着不错的友谊。

因为卢修斯对他很仗义。

西弗勒斯跟詹姆波特从开学的火车上就结下了梁子，入学之后詹姆一直纠集一群格兰芬多找西弗勒斯的麻烦，卢修斯知道这件事后，给詹姆下了一个什么奇怪的诅咒，效果就是詹姆平时视力很正常，但唯独看不见斯内普。

就算小天狼星想要挑衅，带着盲然的詹姆，他占不了上风。

世界太平了。

没有掠夺者的挑衅，西弗勒斯也就没跟埃弗里他们走得那么近，他跟莉莉保持了友谊，两人努力学习，说好毕业一起去做治疗师，把魔药才能用到巫师界的医疗上。

七年级的时候，圣芒戈来霍格沃茨招收见习治疗师，他们两个都入选了。

恰好卢修斯刚给圣芒戈捐了一大笔钱，成了圣芒戈的理事会成员，三个人也算是成了同事。

圣诞节假期的时候莉莉和西弗勒斯回了科克沃斯，圣诞节一早莉莉发现自己居然收到了卢修斯和纳西莎送的圣诞礼物，把她吓了一大跳。

“西弗，卢修斯马尔福送了我圣诞礼物!”她跑到蜘蛛尾巷找西弗勒斯，发现西弗勒斯正在重新装修他家的老房子，地上摆满了图纸。

抬头看了看莉莉手里那条会根据衣服颜色变色的丝巾，西弗勒斯点点头:“嗯，他就那样，很讲究，我也收到礼物了，”事实上他每年都能收到。

“他送了你什么?”莉莉好奇地问。

“装修图纸。”西弗勒斯指指地上的草图，“卢修斯说是妖精设计的。”

不说别的，蜘蛛尾巷照着图纸重新装修之后大变样，完全可以用温馨舒适来形容，莉莉躺在壁炉前面柔软的大沙发上都不想动了:“为什么忽然想起来装修房子?”

“快要毕业了嘛，要住呀，”西弗勒斯背对莉莉，一本一本往书架上放他那些书。

“对了，”莉莉翻了个身，趴在沙发上，“你知道吗?波特那天找到我，说让我毕业跟他结婚，他觉得只有我配得上他，到时候他给我买个新款粉红色光轮1250骑着上下班，小日子美滋滋……”

西弗勒斯的书架“哗啦”一声就倒了。

“那你怎么说?”他挥挥魔杖，书架又颤颤巍巍地站了起来，一张照片从掉下来的书里面飘到沙发旁边，莉莉捡了起来，是自己小时候的照片，莉莉眯了眯眼睛。

“我说我考虑考虑。”莉莉挥挥魔杖，给照片加了一个相框，摆在壁炉上面，嗯，好看!

“哦——”西弗勒斯拉长了声音，又不说话了。

切，莉莉撇撇嘴，不开窍。

其实当时莉莉看着詹姆，假装往旁边搂了搂空气:“西弗，你别笑……谢谢，波特，我对粉红色光轮1250不感兴趣。”

詹姆听见西弗勒斯的名字就想拔魔杖，可莉莉已经拉着“西弗勒斯”走了，只剩詹姆一个人在原地运气。

圣诞节假期很快结束了，进入一月份就是西弗勒斯和莉莉的生日，莉莉买了一件大衣送给西弗勒斯，穿上果然很合适，回头率大增，莉莉顿时后悔了。

两人一起吃晚饭的时候，一只大鸟从天而降，丢给西弗勒斯一个大包裹，上面印了马尔福家的家徽。

“生日礼物。”上面写着。

“卢修斯真讲究啊，什么都记得。”莉莉感叹道，她肯定不记得卢修斯的生日。“他送了你什么?”

“凤凰的眼泪，”西弗勒斯从层层叠叠的包装里摸出药水，“最好的解药。”

“好东西啊！”莉莉羡慕地说。

但莉莉没想到卢修斯居然也知道自己的生日。

“伊万斯小姐，”半个月后，卢修斯在圣芒戈大厅叫住了莉莉，“生日快乐，我送了你一件礼物，放在你房间里了。”实习生有自己的单人宿舍。

“咦?，谢谢，”莉莉很惊讶，想去找西弗勒斯吐槽，但西弗勒斯今天不在医院。

晚上回到宿舍，莉莉看到了一个巨大的箱子放在屋子中央。

是什么呢?

莉莉好奇地上前，把上面的缎带解开，打开盒子。

她瞪大了眼睛——西弗勒斯坐在里面!

卢修斯的声音从一封信里面传来:“伊万斯小姐，求你快把他收了吧，我再也不想做他的情感顾问了，这么多年他一直嘀咕一件事，太烦人了，请你原谅我的自作主张，西弗勒斯送给你了，生日快乐! P.S如果不想要可以丢进可回收垃圾筒，他适合那里。”

挑着眉毛看着眼前的西弗勒斯，莉莉撅起嘴:“什么情况?”

“石化咒。”西弗勒斯小声说。

“不是问你这个，卢修斯马尔福什么要把你送给我?”莉莉戳了戳西弗勒斯的脸。

“因为我写了二十封信问他怎么能追到你。”西弗勒斯垂头丧气地说，“他给我喝了吐真剂，塞到了箱子里。”真是个邪恶的斯莱特林啊。

“……真过分，”莉莉轻声说，给西弗勒斯解开了石化，“所以你打算怎么追到我?？”

“不……不知道……”西弗勒斯开始结巴。

“傻瓜，”莉莉走上去抱住他，“直接来跟我说就好了啊。”


	39. 双斯座谈会

胜败在此一举!

花了十年时间发明了时间捕捉器的斯内普教授，盯着眼前的小斯内普先生。

虽然是自己，但他还是越看越不顺眼。

“你能不能把裤子穿上?”斯内普教授不耐烦地盯着他的袍角。

“很热啊!我又没有夏季袍子!”小斯内普先生拢了拢袍子的开衩，毫不客气地顶嘴。

“会被莉莉看到!你知道，倒挂金钟……”

“疯了……”嘴里狠狠地小声骂了一句，小斯内普先生吸了一口气，“回头我写个防御倒挂金钟的buff。”

所以是坚决不穿裤子吗？斯内普教授在心里吐槽。

“记住你不要跟穆尔塞伯和埃弗里做朋友，他们都不是什么好东西，又蠢又坏，我知道你想把他们当垫脚石，但他们连垫脚石都不配当，踩了会崴脚。”斯内普教授接着说，“你要做食死徒，就忘了莉莉，你想要莉莉，就别做食死徒。人生是自己选的，没有都要这个选项。”

“都要的结果就是变成你这样?”小斯内普撇嘴后仰，“话说您今年五十几?”

“三十。”斯内普教授翻白眼。

“额，增龄剂坩埚爆炸?”

“你知道我这里有多少药效奇妙的失败魔药吗？”斯内普教授拿出一口大锅挖了一勺，“管够!”

小斯内普看了一眼锅里，里面的颜色像外星人的大粪坑，他扁扁嘴，老实了，“谢谢您，不要。”

“你别转移话题，莉莉她……” 

“你这瓶鼻涕虫够新鲜的啊!”

斯内普教授深吸一口气，自己小时候为什么这么别扭，当然现在也很别扭，但他至少承认自己爱莉莉，但眼前这个叛逆期的自己是坚决不承认这一点的，总不能给他用夺魂咒吧。

“那个，莉莉，她现在好吗?”小斯内普盯着鼻涕虫，扭扭捏捏地问。

斯内普教授灵光一闪，真麻烦，要不不用管这个混小子我自己来吧，既然能抓来自己，也能抓来还活着的莉莉啊!

斯内普教授一阵激动，这个办法好，自己怎么没想到呢?

十天后。

莉莉破门而入，抱住小斯内普大叫:“西弗，我好害怕，我做了一个噩梦，我被长大的你抓走了!”

嘴角扯了扯，小斯内普安抚地拍拍莉莉:“有这么可怕吗？”

“嗯嗯，他说我的魔药才能被斯拉格霍恩教授浪费了，需要好好补一补!然后让我一锅一锅的熬奇怪的药水!西弗，你千万不要变成那样啊，我还是喜欢跟你一起熬魔药。”莉莉抬头看着西弗勒斯，觉得他实在是可爱得多。

斯内普教授太看得起自己了，他凶巴巴阴阳怪气的课堂风格已经渗透到他生活的角角落落，把小莉莉吓坏了。

被莉莉的眼睛融化了，小斯内普忽然想起那个斯内普的话，他伸手抱了抱莉莉:“那以后我们还是一起熬魔药吧，我不跟埃弗里他们一起了。”

莉莉开心地跳了起来:“真的?西弗你真好!”

而此时斯内普教授正拿着精灵酿的酒庆祝他的失败，这时候他家从来没人推开门忽然开了，有人大包小包地走了进来:“佩妮送了我一瓶洗洁精，据说刷坩埚特别好使。”


	40. 囚禁play

说实话这件事不太光彩。

一个月黑风高的晚上，斯内普用一个麻袋把莉莉套回了家。至今已经一个星期了，莉莉从开始的大吼大叫，到绝食，到现在可以吃一点东西了。

“你这种行为要进阿兹卡班的。”卢修斯说，“你如果想要，明明有血统更好的，我可以帮你——”

“我只要她，”西弗勒斯露出迷恋的笑容，“你要给我保密，卢修斯。”

莉莉还没有那证明姓氏的圈圈，她不属于任何人，她现在属于我!

西弗勒斯连夜给莉莉套上了他的姓，莉莉很不愿意戴，但他用了魔法，她弄不下来。

莉莉愤怒地大吼。

当然，西弗勒斯不满足于莉莉只是警惕地看着他，他心里有无处安放的热情，就算被她打被她咬——他鼓足勇气，伸出手，摸了摸她。

莉莉立刻给了他一巴掌。

还行，不怎么疼。西弗勒斯想。

先是摸摸，再是抱抱 ，后来一起睡。

莉莉一开始很抗拒，后来时间一长，也慢慢习惯了。他摸过来，她还会如他所愿地哼唧几声。

过了一年，在西弗勒斯的软硬兼施下，莉莉已经很柔顺了。

西弗勒斯觉得莉莉终于接纳他了。

于是他那天带她出门了，小心翼翼地，全副武装。

怕她逃走，西弗勒斯用了链子。

走在路上，人们惊叹着，对着莉莉指指点点。

“天啊，斯内普教授居然养猫，这猫还挺好看!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷土猫的SS，哈哈哈哈


	41. 网课难题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU

(现代AU)

这波病毒有些棘手，圣芒戈也没什么好办法，霍格沃茨停课放假了。

麻瓜学校上网课，但霍格沃茨……

“网是啥？”大部分教授提出疑问。

麦格教授是在麻瓜界长大的，她找了自己的麻瓜亲戚来给教授们科普了“网络”这个概念，教授们面面相觑，啥也听不懂。

不过设备弄来了也没那么麻烦，对着摄像头讲就行了。麦格亲戚找的电脑公司安装到户，好在霍格沃茨有磁场，但大部分教授家里没有这种干扰。

斯拉格霍恩教授最开心，你们坩埚再爆炸，也跟我无关了，哈哈哈哈。

可是学生们就没那么容易了，尤其是纯血世家出身的，网课？眼前一抹黑。

莉莉和西弗勒斯没有这种烦恼，莉莉家里有电脑，西弗勒斯家经过蜘蛛尾巷改造之后咸鱼翻身，早就不是以前的贫民窟穷小子了。

他还帮雷古勒斯弄好了电脑，技术宅就是技术宅，这方面特别在行。

但上课时间冲突，雷古勒斯的电脑小天狼星不能用。雷古勒斯也不会安装。

小天狼星把这个消息告诉了詹姆波特。

詹姆正在家里抓瞎，他跟小天狼星一商量，找到了莉莉。

“伊万斯，我们想让斯内普帮我们装电脑。”

“我觉得他不会同意的。”莉莉摇头。

“我们会认真道歉，之后也绝不再找他麻烦，你能告诉我们他家住在哪里吗？”

于是，这天算数占卜教授正在给学生们上网课，摄像头前，西弗勒斯被活生生地绑走了。

算数占卜教授一脸懵逼：“你们看到斯内普被绑架了吗？要不要报警？”

莉莉实在没忍住，大笑了起来，就算她提前通知了西弗勒斯，但这个方法也太掠夺者了。

后来詹姆和小天狼星终于也来上网课了，到底签了多少丧权辱国的条约莉莉不知道，她后来跟西弗勒斯约会的时候逼问过，西弗勒斯说那是君子协定，永远保密。


	42. Dark date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑暗约会(Dark Date)指的是参与者在伸手不见五指的黑暗环境中进行交谈，环境全黑不能有一丝光亮，在看不见别人的环境中，放松的交流。

  
虽然是从麻瓜那里传来的，但霍格沃茨搞这个简直有先天优势——因为没有电。

这是莉莉成为head girl之后搞的第一次大型活动，很受霍格沃茨单身狗们的欢迎，但有的人还没参加就考虑作弊了。

“西里斯，靠你了!”詹姆波特双手合十，“等一会儿我们进去，你一定要告诉我哪个是伊万斯!我偷了她的衬衣，快闻闻!”

“偷……”卢平的表情快要上天了。

小天狼星把詹姆推到一边:“谢谢，我还没变成狗呢，你现在给我闻不觉得变态吗？”

“也是哦，”詹姆点头。

“我说你们俩，重点是这个吗?”卢平大叫。

“我只能偷到袜子，”小矮星说，他拿着一只被老鼠咬破了的粉红色的袜子，“但我没忍住咬了几口，影响吗?小天狼星?”

“我不要闻多洛雷斯乌姆里奇的袜子，”小天狼星黑着脸说。

靠，彼得口味真重，卢平想去盥洗室吐一会儿。

几个人来到了活动教室，莉莉正好站在门口，明艳苗条，她穿着及膝短裙，衬衣扣子系到了最上面，头发大约因为太忙，有点凌乱，有种禁欲+野性的美。

“你们来了?快进去吧!”她对掠夺者笑笑，又忙着核对名单。

“你也会参加对吧，伊万斯。”詹姆问。

“当然了，我一会儿就进去。”莉莉点点头，“对了，为了防止荧光闪烁破坏规则，把魔杖交给我们的工作人员。”

好在阿尼玛格斯化不需要魔杖，小天狼星对詹姆点点头。

屋子里果然一片漆黑，什么都看不到，詹姆他们来到了一个角落，小天狼星变成了黑狗，开始嗅。

“多洛雷斯……”彼得伸出手，差点被小天狼星咬。

门开开关关，进来不少人，小天狼星一直摇头。

忽然，门一闪，小天狼星立刻用牙齿拽了拽詹姆衣角，詹姆立刻扑了出去，看不见，先把门口的人抱住再说。

可是——莉莉有这么瘦吗？毫无曲线啊!

“梅林的裤衩!松手!谁?”声音是个男的，而且很耳熟，斯内普?

詹姆像被烫着一样缩回了手。

幸亏没有魔杖，斯内普已经开始念咒了。

“小天狼星你怎么回事?为什么不是伊万斯是鼻涕精?”詹姆撇着嘴拍打着自己的袍子。

小天狼星跟卢平已经嘀咕半天了:“可他身上的味道跟你给我的衬衣一模一样啊，你确定这是伊万斯的衬衣吗?”

“可是，多……说是从伊万斯床上拿来的啊。”詹姆皱眉。

“如果不是鼻涕精穿了伊万斯的衬衣，那就是伊万斯穿了鼻涕精的衬衣，”小天狼星挥挥手，“我跟莱米觉得是后者，你觉得呢？哥们儿?”

詹姆忽然泪汪汪。

这时候门一开，借着门口的光，走进来一个正方形。

“你的多洛雷斯，彼得。”小天狼星和卢平异口同声地说。

西弗勒斯也在另一个角落拍袍子，谁那么恶心一进来就熊抱，还是个男的……他越想越不对，准备出去跟莉莉一起进来，这样就不会有登徒子趁机对莉莉下手了。

莉莉正好核对好了名单准备进来，一抬头看到西弗勒斯立刻撅起了嘴:“你怎么啦，要走?”

“不是，不是，想接你一起进去，刚刚不知道是谁上来就抱人，怕是想占女孩子便宜，你小心点……”

莉莉眯起眼睛挎住他的胳膊，小声说:“我的便宜已经被你占尽啦，今天脖子上的印子魔法都去不掉，我只能系起扣子来，看上去好傻。”

“什么?让我看看……”西弗勒斯凑向莉莉的脖子。

“啊，西弗，有个坏消息，”缠绵了一会儿，莉莉笑着推开了他，“我上次从你那里穿走的衬衣可能被家养小精灵错拿走了，我又给你买了一件，帮你绣了名字这样就不会丢了，你看看。”

“没关系啊，不用绣……”西弗勒斯看了一眼噎住了，“西弗勒斯斯内普-伊万斯……是什么意思啊?”

“冠上我的姓，可就是我的人啦。”莉莉狡猾地笑。


	43. 狩猎季

“西弗，如果你的阿尼玛格斯也是母鹿，那你的东西是缩进去了嘛？”莉莉不知死活地提问。

这真的是一个难以回答的问题。

“我不相信只有我的阿尼玛格斯换了性别，”西弗勒斯不满地说，“所以我邮购了一把麻醉枪。”

“咦？你要干嘛？”莉莉大惊失色。

“我要把卢平，小天狼星和彼得麻翻了看看他们到底是公是母。”还能顺便切点鹿茸做魔药。


	44. 厨艺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实是混更，想写个被所有哥哥喜欢的玛丽苏小仙女，哈哈哈

斯内普家的厨房当年就是个摆设，除了偶尔在高桌子低板凳上做一些爱做的事情之外，西弗勒斯和莉莉都不会进厨房。

因为莉莉身为备受宠爱的小女儿根本不会做饭，而西弗勒斯做什么都感觉像在熬魔药。

当然，偶尔需要浪漫烛光晚餐的时候，莉莉也会搞一些看上去很美的摆盘，不过一般这种时候他们很快会进入到“第一段第二句话”那个阶段，所以那些精致的小垃圾，大部分都归了垃圾桶。

至于日常吃什么？两人都在霍格沃茨工作，霍格沃茨的厨房承包了他们的一日三餐。教授这个职位虽然工资不多，但至少福利还是可以的。(钱可以靠西弗勒斯搞副业赚。)

这种情况一直维持到莉莉怀孕了。

其实两人婚后浪了很多年，一直顶着伊万斯太太的唠叨不生孩子。佩妮也偶尔阴阳怪气的问莉莉，你是不是有什么隐疾，但也经常良心发作劝莉莉不要那么早生孩子，她家的达力和哈莉特是两头横冲直撞的小野猪，烦死了 。(如果不是收养哈利，佩妮说不定还会再生一个孩子呢)

西弗勒斯对孩子也没有迫切需求，他只对莉莉有需求，所以莉莉一直到快要迈入高龄产妇行列，才决定生一个，一个就好。

“所以我要学做饭，等孩子出生了就能尝到妈妈的味道了！”莉莉挺着小皮球，挥舞着平底锅。

这天，西弗勒斯念了不下五十遍“清水如泉”。

“我真的是没有烹饪的才能吗？”晚上莉莉躺在西弗勒斯怀里，让他给她的烫伤念治疗咒。

“没有，”西弗勒斯摇头，“你还是死了做饭的心吧。”

“那宝宝……”

“我来做！”西弗勒斯自信满满地说，“我小时候经常自己做饭吃。”

又不是没吃过你做的，莉莉想起坩埚里那些炖得没了形状的蔬菜……唉，希望这么多年西弗勒斯能有点进步。

事实证明，不管西弗勒斯能用“神锋无影”切出多么漂亮的花刀，最后那一锅东西都会回归“看不出形状的炖菜”。

好吧，又不是不能吃。莉莉心胸宽广似海，味蕾也很宽容，要不怎么选了西弗勒斯，还能跟他幸幸福福地过这么多年。

确认了彼此都没有做菜的天赋之后，他们又回归了吃食堂的快乐日子。特里劳妮教授铁口直断，这么能吃一定是个男孩。

在一个飘雪的早晨，奥罗拉斯内普诞生了，她像妈妈一样皮肤雪白，像爸爸一样头发乌黑，完美继承了父母所有的优点。

(因为收到了西弗勒斯的求救信号)卢修斯把多比借给了西弗勒斯照顾莉莉，纳西莎也来了，带来了德拉科，德拉科带来了他的纯血朋友们，诺特，波特和布莱克(不管是谁生的，反正就生了)。

“哇哦，伊万斯教授，她好漂亮哦，”德拉科摇摇奥罗拉的小手。

“是的，是的。”诺特，波特，布莱克一起点头，奥罗拉漂亮到连这群小学生都无法忽视。

纳西莎捂住嘴笑着说：“那就看你们将来谁能娶到奥罗拉咯？”接着她转头问莉莉：“那你挑女婿有什么要求呢？”

“我这人不怎么挑，”莉莉哈哈大笑，“奥罗拉喜欢就好，”莉莉忽然想起来西弗勒斯做的炖菜糊，加了一个条件，“要会做饭！”

几个独生子小男孩盯着摇篮里玉雪可爱的小婴儿，都开始幻想她长大了跟在他们身后奶声奶气叫“哥哥”的场景，那一定非常可爱。

第二年霍格沃茨的分院帽觉得很奇怪，第一次有那么多孩子，还都是男孩，主动要求去赫奇帕奇，为什么呢？这里面一定有阴谋，所以它一个都没同意。


	45. 爱他的原因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爱他们的原因，他们就是最相配的！

“据我所知，您当年有更好的选择，可以告诉我们的读者，您为什么选择了西弗勒斯斯内普吗？”丽塔斯基特采访莉莉。

“更好的选择？有吗？”莉莉眨了眨眼，“跟我青梅竹马一起长大的是他，告诉我魔法世界的是他，跟我志趣相投研究魔药的是他，没有背景跟我一起努力的是他。而且我们都来自麻瓜界，小时候一起看动画，长大了一起看电影，他会用电话，也不会被电视机吓得尖叫。我父母不会把他当成陌生而奇怪的巫师，他也是他们看着长大的男孩，而且我姐姐对他的态度，跟对我的态度很像，有点讨厌他(我姐姐几乎讨厌所有人)，却又不至于害怕他。你看，只有西弗勒斯跟我是一个世界的人，在有选择的情况下，你会跟一百年前的古人谈恋爱吗？何况他一直深爱着我，我也很爱他。事实上，我并没有什么更好的选择，他一直是我的最优解。”

“啊？最优解是什么意思？”丽塔目瞪口呆地问。

“这是个数学概念，我忘了巫师们大部分都没有逻辑推理能力了，”莉莉捂住嘴笑着说，“你看，这也是我为什么选择西弗勒斯的原因，跟没有逻辑的人交流，是在太费劲了。”


	46. “忘恩负义”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没事欺负掠夺者玩

“而且你真是忘恩负义，我听说了那天夜里的事情。你从打人柳下偷偷溜进了那条隧道，是詹姆•波特救了你，逃脱了那下面的——”莉莉小声说。

斯内普几乎气歪了鼻子，他就知道詹姆波特要在莉莉面前吹牛皮充英雄，可邓布利多不许他泄露狼人的事情，他又没办法解释。

他整张脸都扭曲变形了，气急败坏地说：“救我？救我？你以为他是英雄？他是为了救他自己，还有他的朋友！你可不能——我不让你——”

“不让我什么？”莉莉那双明亮的绿眼睛眯成了缝。

斯内普立刻退缩了，他停顿了一下：“我可不让你靠近那可怕的尖叫棚屋！”

“什么？”莉莉立刻来了兴趣，“那里面真的有——”

“可怕的怪物！”西弗勒斯恨恨地说。

“哦，西弗，”莉莉伸出手安慰地抱了抱他，“那肯定是可怕的记忆吧？在尖叫棚屋？那不是就在霍格莫德？”

“是的，每星期都有一群学生靠近那里，太危险了。”斯内普红了脸，他看着莉莉，忽然灵机一动，“我们做点什么吧？下一个霍格莫德周末！”

“什么？”善良的莉莉瞪大了眼睛，“做什么？”

“当然是保护学生们。”

一个月之后，每个月都有那么几天不舒服的卢平同学去了自己专用的变身小屋，鹿狗鼠晚上也偷偷溜了进去，他们说说笑笑聊着天，但今天屋子似乎空气特别浑浊，连油灯都只有一点点火苗。

“感觉今天这里特别闷，”小天狼星说，“要不我们出去吧。”

“别啊，等莱米变身之后我们一起出去，要不他找不到咱们。”詹姆说，他也觉得闷，使劲吸了一口气 

然而那一晚谁也没去禁林，第二天庞弗雷夫人发现了缺氧昏迷的几个人，把他们全都弄进了医疗翼。

“是谁干的？”庞弗雷夫人狂晕，“谁用这么厚的钢板把尖叫棚屋包起来了？这倒是安全了，里面的人没法喘气了啊！要不是隧道还有些空气，他们不全都憋死了？”

“原来你们是非法阿尼玛格斯，还没事带狼人到处乱跑。”邓布利多头疼。

只有斯内普最近几天心情特别好，莉莉夸他想的周到，掠夺者又集体进了医疗翼，啊，舒服。


	47. 万圣节奇迹

之前总是看不清楚，但西弗勒斯确定，他的屋子里有个幽灵。

那个幽灵总是跟着他，有时候叽叽喳喳，有时候哭哭啼啼，别人全都看不到她。

虽然看不真切，但她是个窈窕的女郎。

“波特，零分。”他给愚蠢的波特小子判零分的时候，那个幽灵震动的最厉害。

于是哈利波特吃了无数的零分。

几乎用了五年，那个幽灵才变清晰。

“你太过分了，西弗，小孩子是需要鼓励的。”西弗勒斯终于听见那幽灵说话了，世上只有一个人叫他西弗。

可惜啊，今年他要教黑魔法防御了，没那么多机会给哈利零分了。

“你怎么都不笑？”

“你太偏心了。”

“呜呜呜，哈利好可怜。”

“呜呜呜，西弗你也好可怜。”

每天莉莉跟在他身后唠唠叨叨，浑然不觉西弗勒斯已经可以看到她了。

每年的万圣节，霍格沃茨的幽灵们都要举行幽灵派对，他们很想邀请活人参加，但谁也不想来。

今年倒是有人来了，但地下室的空气更冷了。

“谁邀请的斯内普？嗯？死腻歪了？”大家窃窃私语。

“哎，那个斯内普的背后灵，赶紧去把他弄走。”大家推推搡搡。

莉莉被推了出来，她皱着眉看着斯内普：“跳舞不？”

“好。”斯内普站起来拉住她的手。

“你能看到我了？”莉莉大惊。

“因为是万圣节啊。”西弗勒斯说，“万圣节幽灵也可以跟人一起跳舞的。”

“原来是这样啊。”莉莉点点头，“其实，我一直跟着你。”

“嗯，”斯内普苦笑了一下，拉着莉莉滑进舞池。

“生气的时候很想掐死你。”莉莉接着说。

“请不要客气。”

“但我又知道了别的事，”莉莉顿了顿，“你早点告诉我多好呢？”

“会改变什么吗？”斯内普轻声问。

莉莉想了半天，轻轻地说：“会。”

他搂住她腰的手缩紧了。

“但现在来不及了，我死了。”莉莉轻声说。

两人没再说话，在舞池里不知疲倦地跳着。

过了很久，午夜的钟声响了，所有的幽灵都停下了舞步。

“我们得离开了，”莉莉说，“回去一趟，明天才能回来。”

西弗勒斯看着她，不松手。

“我要走了。”莉莉说。

“不，你不走。”他凑近她，吻了上去。

如果你看幽灵越来越清晰，那说明你的命不长了。

西弗勒斯知道自己快死了，所以他什么都不在乎，莉莉，留下来，他用力抱住她。

周围的幽灵越来越少，周围的幽灵都消失了。

西弗勒斯不敢睁眼，他怕一睁眼，怀里的莉莉不见了。

“原来可以耍赖。”莉莉轻声说。

她没有消失，甚至，她还保持着他能触碰到她的状态，这是万圣节的奇迹吗？

“这是我一生唯一的一次任性。”西弗勒斯笑了。


	48. 感冒药

小巫师一般不生病的，他们的身体好得很，所以有时候就不知道什么叫适可而止。

“阿嚏！”莉莉打了个喷嚏，吸了吸鼻子。

昨天她半夜溜出门去见西弗勒斯，只穿了睡衣，这可是圣诞节假期啊，虽然西弗勒斯大衣里很暖，但她还是光荣感冒了。

“38°5，”佩妮幸灾乐祸地甩甩体温计，“你发烧了，恭喜啊，终于像个人了”

“呜～我一直是人”莉莉发出有气无力地哼唧，她嗓子疼，“我要喝水。”

“给，把药吃了。”佩妮给莉莉拿了感冒药，“吃完了睡觉。”

“谢谢。”莉莉把那小药丸吞掉，觉得一点作用都没有，“我没感觉有效。”

“哪有那么快，快睡觉。”佩妮着急出去约会，不耐烦地把莉莉摁进被窝。

莉莉埋进被子里，她睡不着，又不舒服，听着佩妮走下楼锁门的声音，莉莉忽然觉得好孤独，有点想哭。

“你生病了？”西弗勒斯大约又是爬窗户进来的，这么多年他早就对伊万斯家熟门熟路了。本来说好两人今天一起出去逛街，可莉莉没来，他就找来了。

“西弗～”莉莉撒娇地伸出手，“咳咳咳，我感冒了，抱抱。”

“谁让你不穿外套，要吃什么吗？要喝水吗？”嘴上虽然这么说，但西弗勒斯还是把莉莉抱进怀里，摇晃着拍了拍她，“快回被窝里去。”他身上带着外面的寒气，凉丝丝的，莉莉觉得很舒服，

“刚吃了药，”莉莉拉他，拍了拍身边，“抱一会儿我。”到我这里来。

两人一起躺下，莉莉抱着西弗勒斯，觉得舒服多了，应该是感冒药起了作用，“我睡一会儿，你别走……”莉莉小声说。

他亲亲她的额头，低声说着什么。

莉莉睡着了，药效带来的睡眠很难醒来，她感觉到西弗勒斯的手，辗转徘徊，他要做什么啊？嗯，继续……睁不开眼……

真是难得的体验，莉莉此时柔弱又滚烫，却又糯得掉渣，西弗勒斯倒吸了一口气，差点立刻缴枪。

“西弗……”莉莉无力地抱住他的肩膀，在难受与极乐之间反反复复。

第二天，莉莉退烧了，她瞪大眼睛，扭住西弗勒斯的脸，“你简直是禽兽，对病人也下得去手？”

“这是一种治疗手段，”西弗勒斯大言不惭地说。

“我痊愈了是因为吃了药，”莉莉撅嘴。

“不，是因为你出汗了，”他坏笑着说，“我让你出汗的。”


	49. 伊万斯教授的条件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大莉莉小西弗

莉莉坐在办公桌上，套装窄裙拉上去了一点，露出修长雪白的长腿。

西弗勒斯走进来的时候吓了一大跳。

“伊万斯教授，”他结结巴巴地说，眼睛不知道该往哪里飘，“上节课的论文。”

“拿过来吧。”莉莉抬眼看了西弗勒斯一眼，挑了挑眉，“斯内普先生，我听说你的黑魔法特别强？我们能聊聊吗？”

莉莉死在二十一岁，她并不意外，也没有愤愤不平，凤凰社死掉的人还少吗？麦金农，梅多斯，普威特，哪个不是年轻又才华横溢？她加入凤凰社时，早就做好了献出生命的准备。

让她意外的只有西弗勒斯，他居然是邓布利多的密探，而且是为了保护她。

深埋多年的感情瞬间爆发，莉莉后悔不已，如果当初她不是推开他，而是拉住他呢？

似乎听到了她的心声，伴随一道光，她又活了，二十一岁的莉莉伊万斯成为了霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授，而西弗勒斯此时是她十六岁的学生——快要倒向伏地魔的沉迷黑魔法的斯莱特林。

“啊？黑魔法？就……很神秘莫测。”西弗勒斯紧张地说。伊万斯教授是全校男生的女神，但她似乎对他很偏爱，难道是她也喜欢黑魔法？

“我知道我课堂上的内容你都会了，西弗勒斯，”莉莉悄悄改了称呼，“所以，你要不要打工？”她知道他根本没有多少生活费。

“什么？”西弗勒斯瞪大眼睛。

“我一个人教七个年级好累哦，你给我帮忙怎么样？”莉莉装作很累的样子说，“批批作业，写写教案，我付你工钱，你也不用写我的作业。”

“这个……”西弗勒斯犹豫了。

“please～西弗勒斯～西弗～”莉莉撒娇。

“好吧。”不知道为什么，西弗勒斯发现自己很难拒绝伊万斯教授。

然而，果然是陷阱啊，西弗勒斯想，伊万斯教授什么也不做，下了课就是抱着一碗水果沙拉给他安排任务，开始他们还在黑魔防御术办公室，后来干脆到了伊万斯教授的宿舍，她每天吃着零食对着麻瓜小说哈哈大笑，西弗勒斯的作业批不完。

他真的要辞掉这份工作。

“伊万斯教授……”

“叫我莉莉就好，”莉莉舀了一块西瓜送到西弗勒斯嘴边，“啊——”

下意识地用莉莉的勺子吃了西瓜，西弗勒斯脸红了，他一个字都說不出來。

其实莉莉也没有什么阴谋，她只是打算霸占西弗勒斯所有的空闲时间，让他没时间跟坏朋友在一起。

但无心插柳，“伊万斯教授最喜欢的学生”头衔挂在斯内普头上之后，掠夺者不针对他了，埃弗里不利用他了。

因为整个学校的男生都喜欢伊万斯教授，当然不敢得罪她的得意门生。

但她作业也留的太多了，西弗勒斯批不完，却又不服输。

“我今晚一定要批完，”他想，可是宵禁时间快到了。

“要不你加班吧，”莉莉裹着睡袍去洗澡，教授宿舍都是套间，“批完了睡到沙发上就好。”

“嗯，”西弗勒斯头都不抬，继续批。

但哗啦啦的水声还是让他分心了，一股很好闻的沐浴液的味道飘过来，西弗勒斯脸红了，她在洗澡……

西弗勒斯也喜欢伊万斯教授，她很美，很活泼，闪闪发光……他强制自己不要胡思乱想。

但她出浴后更美了。

“西弗，帮我擦一下头发，”莉莉坐在他身前，她的头发卷曲浓密，滴着水，虽然这并不是西弗勒斯的工作，但他还是接过了毛巾，站在莉莉身后。

天啊，从这个角度可以看到莉莉衣领下的半片雪白浑元，西弗勒斯鼻腔一热。

这天晚上，西弗勒斯在沙发上睡的很不安稳，他梦见伊万斯教授半夜来的亲他。

“莉莉，莉莉，”他青涩地回应着。

“做个乖孩子，你就会有奖励，”莉莉的身体柔软但带着电流。

西弗勒斯猛地睁开眼，天啊，他跳起来，清理一新了自己的内裤。

“好清纯啊，西弗，”莉莉在卧室里笑。

明知道只是一场梦，西弗勒斯却难以压抑自己对莉莉的占有欲，他偶尔会特意靠近她，闻闻她身上淡淡的花香，莉莉发现了也并不介意。

“吃水果吗？”莉莉对他凑过来的脸说，然后塞了他一嘴苹果蜜桃和香蕉。让西弗勒斯不清楚她是迟钝还是喜欢他。

意外发生在某个晚上，他凑的太近了，莉莉转过来的时候蹭过了他的嘴唇。

他吓呆了，但莉莉没有躲开。

不知道谁主动的，他们的唇胶着在一起，互相探索奇妙的宇宙，她的水果没吃完，他的作业也没批完。

本来莉莉只计划亲亲来着，可她太有感觉了，就没舍得松开他。

这是个正确选择，因为西弗勒斯如果亲了自己的教授，接下来他大概率就逃了，但睡了，他反而开始考虑将来了。

之后所有的“打工”都要“加班”，“加班”之后留宿的地方从沙发变成床。

“斯拉格霍恩教授想辞职，邓布利多教授没有魔药教授的人选，”莉莉给他偷漏消息，“我们在一起工作，每天都能见面。”

“我其实想要加入——算了，你说的对。”西弗勒斯摇摇头，他有了牵挂，就不应该去冒险了。

莉莉赞许地拍拍他，问他想不想再来一次 。

“为什么是我？”西弗勒斯想这个问题想了很久，终于有一天鼓起勇气问莉莉。

“因为是前世注定。”莉莉神秘地笑。


	50. 家教

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麻瓜AU

世界上是一物降一物的，比如其实脾气很烈的莉莉拿她姐姐没办法，比如软硬不吃的斯内普拿莉莉没办法，再比如——对谁都很凶的佩妮其实很害怕斯内普。

这是莉莉无意中发现的，小时候佩妮还经常因为斯内普跟莉莉的友谊而挑衅斯内普，但后来这种情况几乎没有了。“蜘蛛尾巷那个可怕的男孩”并不仅仅是一句形容，佩妮是真的害怕斯内普。

“佩妮为什么怕你？”莉莉问西弗勒斯。

当然西弗勒斯不会告诉莉莉，自己往佩妮的水壶里扔了很多蜘蛛。

但他没想到会因此得到一份工作。

“我妈妈邀请你，恳请你——周末给佩妮补课。”莉莉睁大绿眼睛诚恳地看着西弗勒斯，“补课费一分不少。”

他们已经上高中了，马上面临考大学，斯内普和莉莉都是学霸，成绩顶呱呱。但佩妮很显然，是个学渣里的学渣。而且，每次伊万斯夫人让莉莉辅导一下姐姐，不但佩妮啥也学不会，她们还会吵起来。

“辅导佩妮？”西弗勒斯不太喜欢佩妮，他喜欢莉莉，“去你家？”

西弗勒斯暗恋莉莉，他不敢表白，莉莉则有点迟钝。

“是的，否则她连职业学校也考不上。”莉莉点头，“我妈妈之前也给佩妮找过几个家教，她都把人家骂跑了。”包括我。

“那我有个条件，”西弗勒斯低头看着莉莉，“我去的时候，你也要在家，陪着我们上课。”

以为西弗勒斯害羞，莉莉善解人意地点点头，“没问题。”

于是西弗勒斯成了佩妮的家教。

“喝什么？饮料还是茶？”莉莉欢快地去泡茶。

西弗勒斯趁此机会立刻用新鲜热辣的蜘蛛和鼻涕虫威胁了佩妮，这么多年佩妮从来不把西弗勒斯当文明人，当然被吓得屁滚尿流，表示一定配合。

两人坐在佩妮书桌前的时候，莉莉就坐在后面的小沙发上，西弗勒斯的声音低沉，比耳语大不了多少，却很清晰，莉莉听着听着就开始犯困，眼皮打着架，满眼发花。

这种半梦半醒的白日梦非常可怕，因为它跟现实掺杂，半真半假，就算你醒了，都会怀疑刚刚是做梦，还是真的。

西弗勒斯凑过去看佩妮的错题，眉毛扬起来老高：“告诉我什么是平均值？”

这一幕在莉莉半睁的眼睛里，变成了西弗勒斯凑到佩妮身边，深情款款地说：“告诉我什么让你如此迷人。”

莉莉一个激灵，吓醒了。

伊万斯家的双姝年纪相仿，都正青春。喜欢明媚娇艳的自然喜欢莉莉，但金发碧眼的佩妮也很得传统审美的欢心。而且不是很多男孩子喜欢笨一点的女孩吗？

使劲睁开眼睛，眼前两个人还在做题，完全没有暧昧，可是莉莉心里就有点疙疙瘩瘩。

难道西弗答应辅导佩妮是因为他有别的想法？

难道佩妮一直反对我跟西弗一起玩，是因为她也喜欢西弗？

咦，我为什么要说也？

莉莉肚子里的占有欲开始冒泡。

两个小时的补课对佩妮来说宛如酷刑，她本来也不怎么聪明，基础也不好，斯内普那满是嘲讽的虚伪语气还不如骂她一顿得了，但她又不敢发脾气。

所以时间到了之后，她借口上厕所立刻开溜了。

“那个——”莉莉满怀心事地凑到西弗勒斯身边，“佩妮学的还行？”

当然不会承认不行，西弗勒斯点点头：“还行。”

这话要怎么接？空气有一瞬间的凝固，莉莉眼珠子转了转：“我也有个难题要问你，去我房间吧。”

一听到难题，西弗勒斯立刻来了精神：“走！”

就算暗恋莉莉，就算两人同处一室，就算佩妮早就溜之大吉，西弗勒斯坐在莉莉柔软的小床上，只洋洋得意地摇头，表示这么简单的问题还叫难题？莉莉你退步了哦。

“是吗？”莉莉危险地笑，“那我问你一个问题你准答不出。”

“不可能。”西弗勒斯哼。

莉莉凑过去，指了指自己的嘴唇：“你说我的口红是什么色号？”

这个问题西弗勒斯肯定答不出，但更可怕的是莉莉凑近他的唇——这个傻丫头是不是不懂这代表什么！

“下星期我告诉你答案！”西弗勒斯盯着莉莉的嘴，恶狠狠地说。

不知道是不是不想再见到自己的家教，佩妮的学习态度端正了很多，接下来的考试居然创造了新的高分——当然还是没及格。

伊万斯太太顿时觉得邻居家这个男孩很值得，给西弗勒斯涨了补习费。

佩妮水深火热，西弗勒斯冷嘲热讽，莉莉半睡半醒却又疑神疑鬼。

他认真给佩妮讲题的样子很迷人。

下了课，佩妮又溜了，西弗勒斯跟着莉莉来到她的房间，回答上周的问题。

“你这是xxx的xx色。”西弗勒斯不知道比较了多少颜色，自信满满地说。

“错！”莉莉哈哈大笑。

“不可能，”西弗勒斯立刻伸出手，用拇指蹭了一下莉莉的嘴唇，可他拇指上什么都没有。

“我什么都没涂，不信你可以再摸摸。”莉莉有点脸红，西弗勒斯刚才碰她嘴唇的时候，她感觉麻酥酥的。

手指划过嘴唇的感觉居然非常美妙，西弗勒斯的心开始乱跳。

“西弗，”莉莉对他笑，“你会不会觉得笨笨的女孩子更可爱？”比如佩妮。

“你吗？你这次小考居然错了一道送分题……”西弗勒斯甜言蜜语没有，煞风景的话倒是有一车。

“送分题？也许……”莉莉眯起眼睛，“但你答错了一道送命题！吃我挠痒痒！”

西弗勒斯最怕痒痒，他在莉莉的小床上扭来扭去，笑得快要断气，莉莉恶向胆边生，骑到了他肚皮上，继续挠。

他的确很瘦，但还算结实，而且……不小。

西弗勒斯一边笑一边快要哭了，他笑得手脚全软，但控制不住反应啊，而且莉莉你这个姿势……完蛋了，莉莉似乎发现了，地上有没有洞啊。

“西弗，”莉莉当然感觉到了，她停了手，想说点什么缓和一下尴尬的气氛。

但西弗勒斯感觉这是个反攻的好机会，他都不记得上次挠莉莉痒是什么时候了，但他想都没想就伸出了手。

嗯，这是个糟透了的主意。

她……挺大的……

“对不起，我不是故意的这么做的。”西弗勒斯跟在莉莉身后道歉。

“我没兴趣。”

“对不起！”

“别白费口舌了。”莉莉扭头盯着他，“光说对不起有什么用，你就没打算负起责任吗？”

“什么……什么责任？”西弗勒斯结结巴巴地说。

“当然是做我男朋友了，”莉莉皱眉，“你不会是不愿意吧？”


	51. 如果世界不同意我们在一起

“嘶——好疼啊。”西弗勒斯睁开眼，眼前模模糊糊的，他刚刚跟莉莉在花园散步，回斯莱特林的时候被掠夺者攻击了。现在全身都疼，尤其是后背上。

“别动。”眼前背光坐着一个红头发的女孩，在壁炉影影绰绰的光晕里被镀上了一层金边，是莉莉？她来了？西弗勒斯满足地闭上眼睛。

莉莉把他按回沙发上，纤细的手指给他背上上药，“疼吗？”她柔柔地问。

“不疼。”西弗勒斯红了脸，他发现自己上身没穿衬衫。

“那个混蛋，为什么打的那么厉害？我要告诉麦格教授。”莉莉恨恨地说。

“没关系的，别把事情惹到你身上，对你不好。”西弗勒斯闭着眼睛幸福地说。

“哼，他不敢针对我！”莉莉愤愤地说，随即声音又软了下来，她轻轻吹着西弗勒斯背上的药膏，“你说，我们怎么办呢？他们——都不同意，我家人……”

“嫌弃我穷？”西弗勒斯冷笑了一声。

“我不嫌！我们好手好脚，谁家不是从头开始的呢？”莉莉柔声说，“但——你不要跟他们为难，他们都是爱我的。其实你那边，那些人不也嫌我？说我什么我都知道。”

西弗勒斯一想起斯莱特林那些不客气的话，胸口一阵难受，他从来不说给莉莉听，看来她还是知道了，“我……我从来没有那样想你！”

“我知道，我知道的。”莉莉有些哽咽，她沉默了一会儿，似乎下了什么决心，“我们毕业后一起走吧？不管我的家人说什么，也不管你那些乱七八糟的事情，只有你跟我，我们离开，找一个谁也不认识我们的地方生活好吗？”

狂喜击中了西弗勒斯，他从来没想过，从来没想过莉莉会说这种话，她要跟他私奔吗？不可能，可是他绝对没听错。

“好！当然！我会永远对你好！”他想要跳起来，可是后背一阵剧痛，西弗勒斯眼前一黑，梅林！你让我亲亲莉莉再晕啊！

再一次醒来，西弗勒斯是在医疗翼，莉莉趴在他床前睡着了，眼角还带着泪珠。

“莉儿……，西弗勒斯用手指轻轻擦掉莉莉眼角的泪水，“我发誓，永远不会辜负你，永远会对你好。”

莉莉迷迷茫茫地睁开眼，西弗勒斯刚刚是对她表白了吗？莉莉瞬间红了脸，西弗勒斯的榆木脑袋终于被打开窍了吗？希望不是一过性的。

“西弗，真的吗？你真的会对我好，不再跟穆尔塞伯他们来往了吗？”莉莉惊喜地说。

“当然，毕业后，我们从头开始，我不靠他们也能让你过好日子，”西弗勒斯微笑地看着莉莉，一瞬间他瘦瘦的脸庞变得成熟又帅气。

莉莉惊喜地扑上来，把他的后背弄得更疼了。庞弗雷夫人狂怒地扔过来魔药瓶。

于是他们在一起了，西弗勒斯努力兼职攒钱，为毕业后的私奔做准备。既然莉莉把未来交给他，他一定不会让她失望。

毕业舞会结束后，西弗勒斯拉着莉莉的手说，“我们走吧？”

“什么？去哪？”莉莉眨眨眼。

“去一个谁也不认识我们的地方结婚啊。”西弗勒斯笑着说。

“你是说，私奔吗？”莉莉兴奋地红了脸。

“不是你说的吗？”西弗勒斯奇怪地问。

“哎呦哎呦，西弗，你脸红了哦。”莉莉欢快地笑了起来，与他十指交握，“你等我，我去拿行李，马上就来。”

西弗勒斯抿起嘴低下头，莉莉害羞了，她不承认呢。

莉莉欢快地向着宿舍跑去，没想到西弗勒斯这么大胆，都是因为他爱我呢。

十年前的同一时间，另一个红头发女孩飞奔回个格兰芬多拿行李：“亚瑟，我们走吧。”

亚瑟韦斯莱愣愣地看着她：“去哪里啊，莫丽？”

“私奔啊，不是说好的？”莫丽普威特把长发别在耳朵，推了他一把，“快去拿行李！”

什么时候说好的？亚瑟心里嘀咕，但他跑得飞快，美丽的普威特小姐，请允许我从明天开始叫你韦斯莱夫人。

如果世界不允许我们在一起，就带我走吧。

我想要和你一起得到幸福，成为你的幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西弗勒斯被打晕后穿到了亚瑟韦斯莱身上，亚瑟当时因为陪莫丽散步到半夜四点，被管理员打伤了。
> 
> (韦斯莱夫人笑了，眼睛亮晶晶的。“我和你爸爸散步来着。他被当时的管理员阿波里昂•普林格抓住了——你爸爸身上现在还带着印记呢。”)
> 
> 毕业后他们两个为爱私奔了。
> 
> (“上次神秘人得势的时候就是这样，到处都有人私奔——”
> 
> “包括你和爸爸。”金妮调皮地说。
> 
> “是啊，没错，你们的父亲和我是天生的一对，还需要等什么呢？”韦斯莱夫人说。)


	52. 狐狸与狗狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 动物AU

莉莉是一只宠物狐狸。

西弗是一只被抛弃的流浪狗。

他们在公园里相遇了。

其实莉莉不应该出门的，但她把宠物猫佩妮追得无处可逃，挠开纱窗跳窗了，她也跟着跳了出来。

“狐狸？”西弗皱起眉头，看着她的项圈，“你是宠物？”

“我是一只银狐犬。”莉莉记得主人就是这么跟别人说的。

“哈！”西弗笑了起来，“你是红色的，银狐？”

“……你可真没礼貌！”莉莉有点生气了，她撅起嘴。

佩妮在树上弓起后背对着西弗炸毛。

“佩妮，佩妮，跟我玩！”莉莉看到了佩妮，在树下跳高。

“滚开，你这个怪物！”佩妮才不想跟莉莉玩，她抢走了主人对她的爱，“跟那个丑流浪狗一起滚开。”

西弗对着佩妮呲牙吠叫，佩妮的尾巴炸得老粗。

远处传来狗叫声，西弗抬头看了一眼，对莉莉说：“走吧，我们一起去玩吧，那边有很多狗，应该有很多球球和飞盘。”

虽然佩妮很好，但莉莉更想玩飞盘，于是她跟着西弗勒斯走了。

哈哈哈哈，那真的太好玩了，莉莉开心地满地打滚。

直到她的主人哭着找来，莉莉才不得不回家。

趁着主人搭梯子去树上往下撕佩妮的时候，莉莉问西弗：“我们还能一起玩吗？”

“不一定，我或许过几天就会离开了。”西弗摇摇头。

“太遗憾了，我很喜欢你。”莉莉轻声说，其他大型犬不友好的时候他会护着她，虽然他体型也不大。

这时候主人回来了，佩妮在她怀里横冲直撞。

“这猫得送去绝育了，老往外跑。”主人说，然后她一眼看到了跟莉莉恋恋不舍乱嗅的西弗，眼睛一亮。

晚上，莉莉滚到地上哈哈大笑，西弗被主人带去宠物医院剃光了毛，洗的香喷喷带回了家，他把脸塞到肚子下面不看莉莉。

“以后你就是我们家的一员了是吗？”莉莉在笼子外面欢蹦乱跳。

“看来是的，但我是被你的主人诱拐的，”通过美貌的小狐狸，西弗闷闷地说，他还想维持他流浪狗的骄傲，但这个家温暖又舒适。

主人在另一个房间大声打电话：“诱拐代替购买，当然了！”

“我会对你好的，不抢你的玩具。”莉莉友好地说，“悄悄告诉你我在主人床底下掏了一个洞，里面有我最喜欢的玩具。”

我希望主人揍你的时候不要波及到我，西弗想。

主人继续打电话：“是男孩子呀，我家莉莉是女孩子。你说狐狸跟狗都是犬科能不能生出dox？什么？传说中可以？”

西弗立刻竖起了耳朵。


	53. 猫尾巴魔咒

“西弗，西弗，我长出了猫尾巴。”

“谁给你下了恶咒吗？(怒)让我看看！”

#稀里哗啦掀裙子#

“莉莉，这是？”西弗勒斯拿着一条假尾巴疑惑ing。

“呀，西弗，你居然这么热情，是馋了我很久吗”绿眼睛淘气地眯起来。


	54. 美发师

众所周知，英国剪头发是一件不怎么便宜的事情，而且他们不怎么擅长打理直发。

反正“又贵又丑”，所以西弗勒斯斯内普从来没有贡献给理发店一分钱。

他的头发小时候自由生长(因为吃不饱饭所以长得很慢)，实在看不下去了，艾琳心情好的时候用抹布把他脖子一围，用厨房剪刀“咔嚓”一剪刀剪掉多余的。

所以西弗勒斯很习惯头发遮住脸的感觉，而且这让容易害羞的他觉得安全。

但自从认识莉莉之后，给他剪头发这个权利，就不知不觉从艾琳手里，转移到了莉莉手里。

“我来给你剪，好不好嘛，西弗？”莉莉的大绿眼睛闪着不可拒绝的光芒，谁不想玩理发师的游戏，反正不可能比艾琳剪的更丑了。

刚开始西弗勒斯还有些犹豫，但莉莉三番两次拉着他的手可爱的摇来晃去，他也就妥协了。

毕竟，不可能比艾琳剪的更丑了。

莉莉一开始是个很谨慎的理发师，她很认真很认真地给西弗勒斯保持他能藏住脸的发型，努力剪的左右对称。西弗勒斯也开始相信莉莉的技术，两人在伊万斯家的浴室里一呆几个小时，气的佩妮使劲踢门。

但等他们上了霍格沃茨之后，莉莉渐渐变了。

“你那个朋友，那个斯莱特林，你干嘛老跟他在一起，他配不上你，长得好丑。”玛丽说。

“谁跟你说的？西弗一点都不丑！”莉莉生气地抽回玛丽正在抄的她的作业！

“天啊，伊万斯小姐，你家西弗是天仙，快把作业给我，求你了，plz！”玛丽认怂得非常彻底，趴下都可以。

“可是他真的不丑！”莉莉把羊皮纸丢回给玛丽，西弗长得不算超级帅，但也算普通人里不错的了。

“谁知道？他的脸长在头发后面，我反正没看过他的全脸。”玛丽耸耸肩，八卦地眨眨眼，“只有你能看见。”

的确，莉莉认真想了一下，西弗勒斯的确不怎么把脸露出来，所以别人都看不到他长什么样，只能看到他平直的黑头发，和……鼻子尖！

只有鼻子能露出来么？莉莉哀叹，忽然，她有了一个主意。

所以当西弗勒斯毫无察觉地坐在级长盥洗室里的时候，他还不知道今天将是一个挑战。

莉莉用旧袍子围住他的脖子，西弗勒斯今天洗了头，毫无防备地让她给他剪头发，她心里的冲动已经无法遏制了！

“西弗，”莉莉拿剪子的手在颤抖，“你其实长得蛮好的，你知道吧？”

“什么？”西弗勒斯疑惑地皱起眉头。

“我是说……我很喜欢，你的脸。”莉莉觉得给他鼓励是很重要的。

“你中午吃了什么？”西弗勒斯奇怪地看着莉莉，吃错了魔药了？

把他的脸扭回去，莉莉挥舞她的小剪刀，兴奋的心脏怦怦跳，西弗，来感受一下莉莉·托尼·伊万斯的疼爱吧！

刷刷刷，西弗勒斯细软的头发掉到地板上，他一开始并没有在意，莉莉给他剪了好多年了，技术已经很好了， 只是——为什么他的脖子感到了一种陌生的凉飕飕？

“莉莉？你是不是给我剪掉的太多了？”西弗勒斯看着地板上越来越多的头发。

“嗯？什么？”莉莉含含糊糊地回答。

“给我镜子。”

“马上就好！”

“莉莉伊万斯！”

西弗勒斯拿着镜子的手指在发抖，他没剪过这么短的头发，前面因为莉莉还没剪到，所以两边还有点头发，但后面几乎已经完全变成短发了，他的脖子露在外面，天啊！短发！

“镜子啊镜子，西弗帅不帅？”莉莉发扬出悍不畏死的格兰芬多精神，嬉皮笑脸地对西弗勒斯眨眼。

“当然了，西弗是世界上最美的女人。”魔法镜子的彩虹屁要多少有多少，可惜没吹对性别。

“莉莉，为什么？”西弗勒斯哀怨地盯着莉莉，你辜负了我的信任。

可莉莉越看他越好看，觉得自己的手艺很不错：“因为我觉得这样的发型很帅，很适合你！”

“我不觉得。”西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，为什么断发不能再植？他头发长的很慢的。

“真的真的好帅的！”莉莉凑过去，捧住他的脸，“你为什么不把脸露出来呢？”

太近了！西弗勒斯脸红了，“我不喜欢……那个……下午上课时间要到了……”

“嗯，走吧，去上课。”莉莉笑着说，凑过去在他脸上亲了一下，“不许戴兜帽。”

西弗勒斯站起来，叹了口气，算了，还能跟莉莉计较吗？

可是出了级长盥洗室，走廊上满是学生，一路上那些目光让他很不舒服。

“快看，那个挺高的斯莱特林是谁啊？”

“是啊，没见过啊，是谁啊？有点帅啊。”

西弗勒斯低下头，脸更红了。

“一起走！西弗勒斯！斯！内！普！”莉莉在他身后喊，路人们都惊讶地瞪大眼睛，这是斯内普？

“不要大声喊我的名字。”西弗勒斯窘迫地说。

“怕什么？”莉莉揪住他的袍子，跟在他身后，笑成一朵花，“我就是要他们都知道，你好帅！”


	55. 勾引

告白是小孩子做的，

成年人请直接用勾引，

勾引的第一步抛弃人性，

基本上来说是三种套路，

变成猫，

变成老虎，

变成被雨淋湿的狗狗。

一一坂元裕二《四重奏》

《猫》

“喵？”莉莉说。

西弗勒斯不知道莉莉今天为什么不肯好好说话，他说什么，她都是用“喵”来回答，还坐在他旁边舔手指。

“你刚刚切过蛞蝓。”西弗勒斯对莉莉说。

莉莉怒瞪着他，把手指从嘴里拿了出来，塞进了西弗勒斯嘴里。

她洗过手了，因为上面有肥皂味，更多的是她自己的味道，她擦过的手霜的味道，手指上指甲油的化学甜味，还有她的……嘴巴里的味道。

西弗勒斯开始自动地石化。

“喵！”莉莉动动手指，摸了摸他的舌头，对他的紧张很满意。

这个春天的午后，莉莉猫决定睡在西弗勒斯的大腿上，就算他至今不肯亲她，至少她能得到一个香甜的午后。

《老虎》

情人节，两人约在三把扫帚酒吧楼上。

虽然施了隔音咒，但如果所有的房间都在震动，那你走在走廊上，就会有一种无声蹦迪的感觉。

西弗勒斯觉得自己也在震动，因为莉莉今天表示要跟他玩点“工具”。

西弗勒斯从来没想过莉莉的倾向可能有点不太寻常，毕竟她长得乖巧，看上去就是“性别女，爱好男”。但为什么两人第一次去开房间，她就要带“工具”呢？

如果是，西弗勒斯咬了咬牙，他也能接受。

莉莉果然背了一个包过来，往地上一扔里面稀里哗啦作响。虽然天气还是很冷，但莉莉大衣里穿了短裤和长靴，显得一双美腿更加修长了。

不知道为什么，西弗勒斯脑子里蹦出“女王”两个字，他的喉结滑动了几下。

“你来挑。”莉莉招呼西弗勒斯过来，笑容有亿点点危险。

“什么？我都……”西弗勒斯看到莉莉拿出一把电锯，把“行”咽了下去。

电锯，手枪，匕首，弓弩……莉莉拿出一大堆杀伤性武器摆了一地板，对着西弗勒斯冷笑。

“听说你跟穆尔塞伯走的很近，还管我这种出身的人都叫泥巴种，怎么？想要做食死徒吗？反了天了你！跟你说，我这人占有欲很强的，我得不到也不能让别人得到！来，你挑一样。西弗勒斯斯内普，今天你跟我必须死一个！”

《淋湿的狗狗》

“西弗，收留我。”莉莉抱着行李可怜兮兮地蹲在斯内普家门口。

“回家去。”西弗勒斯叹气。

“佩妮在家里跟弗农哔——我不能回去。”莉莉眨巴她的大绿眼睛。

“佩妮昨天就跟德思礼去了伦敦了！”西弗勒斯说，这还是昨天你告诉我的，说你一个人在家害怕，硬要留下过夜。

“那我出现了幻觉了，好可怜啊。”莉莉眨眨眼，“今天天气这么冷，你舍得我在这里吹冷风吗？”

“今天有二十度吧……你可以进来，但你不能住下，”西弗勒斯无奈地摇头，“我这里……太危险了。”他现在可是卧底。

莉莉飞快地挤开西弗勒斯，钻进了屋子里。

她知道她大脑是筛子，邓布利多也说了很多事她最好别知道，所以她也不过问西弗勒斯平常一样在做什么。

但她知道她在做什么——碰瓷。只要西弗勒斯心软让她进门，她就有把握留下。想跟喜欢的人做一切喜欢的事不是天经地义的吗？

先睡在壁炉跟前，然后睡沙发，最后就能爬上床了，流浪狗都会的事情，她也会。

“西弗……”西弗勒斯成功路上最大的绊脚石缠了上来，“我在门口蹲了太久，你摸摸我是不是发烧了？”

西弗勒斯第一次知道发烧要摸胸口的。

说实话手感一流。


	56. 对策

“莉莉？”玛丽往宿舍里看了一眼，所有的四柱床都挑着帘子，里面一个人都没有。

“不在吗？”玛丽眨眨眼，转身回了公共休息室，对着詹姆波特摇摇头，“莉莉不在，我也不知道去哪了，你自己去找她吧。”

“别的地方我都找过了，她一定在宿舍。”詹姆坚持拦住玛丽。

“你要不相信我，就别找我帮忙！”玛丽生气地瞪大了眼睛，“找别人去啊。”她推开詹姆，气哼哼地钻出公共休息室。

可是詹姆拦了几个女生，都告诉他莉莉不在宿舍，里面一个人都没有。

看来这个活点地图的确是坏了，詹姆松了一口气，把地图团成一团塞进口袋。

女生宿舍静悄悄的，莉莉的床头柜上有个精巧的礼物盒却好像晃动了一下，忽然，里面伸出来一只手……

坐在床边，莉莉梳理了一下头发，把衬衫扣子系好，照了照镜子，她的脸还有点泛红，好在不太明显。

整理好衣服，她拿着床头的礼物盒离开了格兰芬多塔楼，找了一间空教室。

“西弗，”她对着盒子喊了一声，“出来了。”

西弗勒斯从盒子里探出了头，小盒子上有一颗大头，看上去有点滑稽。

俯下身亲了他一下，莉莉咯咯地笑了起来，“我先走啦，不能被人发现，记得想我哦。”

“嗯，你快点回去吧。”西弗勒斯红着脸点点头。

上有政策下有对策，掠夺者有活点地图，追着两人阴魂不散，莉莉和西弗勒斯有约会盒子，谁也找不到他们。

盒子里是他们的小房子，有舒适的客厅，温馨的卧室，满是书的书房，不敢点火的厨房，还有滑溜溜的浴室。

这是他们未来的家的雏形。


	57. 斯内普的秘密

西弗勒斯斯内普总是包的严严实实的，身上还总是一股魔药味。

因为他是油腻腻的老蝙蝠——大家都觉得他就是这样阴湿发霉。

“你为什么从来不带哈利去祭拜他母亲？”他问过邓布利多。

邓布利多摇摇头：“你我都知道那座坟墓里什么都没有。”

是啊，什么都没有。

斯内普擅长治疗各种创伤。

他把自己的胳膊缠好，涂上魔药，用一层又一层的衣服盖住。

因为莉莉扑上来，撕掉了他一块肉。

“莉莉，过几天我再来看你。”他轻声说，他锁好地下室的门。

伏地魔善于制造阴尸。

不能告诉哈利，他的父母变成了阴尸。

他把这个秘密藏在冥想盆里，那次差点被哈利看到。

莉莉已经不再是莉莉了，好在西弗勒斯还是西弗勒斯。

他离开城堡的时候，把莉莉放进了有求必应屋，这里至少不会被人发现。

他没想到他再也没能回来。他也没想到有求必应屋被一把厉火烧掉了。

“西弗？”

有人在喊他了。


	58. Bad Romance

西弗勒斯的房间在二楼，踩着屋后堆着的那些年代的久远的木柴，可以轻易地爬进去。

曾经莉莉觉得这是罗密欧与朱丽叶的阳台相会，她就是那勇敢的女骑士，带着她忧郁的西弗王子逃离恶龙镇守的破烂城堡。

可当恶龙真的死在血泊里的时候，她脚抖的完全站不起来。

霍格沃茨那样封闭的环境，滋生的爱与恨都很激烈。莉莉早就偷吃过她的小王子，虽然夏天无比炎热，但不会阻碍两人每时每刻想把手脚缠在一起。

睡梦中，楼下传来了砸碎杯子的声音，还有女人的尖叫，西弗勒斯跳了起来：“该死，我爸爸回来了，我下去看一下，你赶紧回家！”

说完他匆匆忙忙开了房门下了楼，很快楼下传来可怕的吼声。

莉莉立刻开始穿衣服，她匆匆忙忙找到丢的满床都是的衣服，套上自己的背心…

忽然，莉莉闻到一股酒味从她背后传来，她的汗毛立刻站了起来……

“原来你们在玩儿这一套……”一个阴森森的声音说。

猛地回过头，莉莉惊恐地发现托比亚醉眼朦胧地站在门口，眼神不怀好意地在她腿上溜达，“你收几英镑一晚？”

“不……我不是……”莉莉往墙角退去，托比亚毫不客气地走了进来，甚至想要锁门！

“你出去！滚开！西弗，西弗！”莉莉尖叫起来，她现在在校外，甚至她魔杖都没带……

托比亚扑了上来，西弗勒斯也冲了进来，两人扭打在一起。

“找死！你这个不得好死的小怪物。”托比亚狂叫起来，从口袋里抽出他的弹簧刀。

论体型和力量，西弗勒斯根本不是托比亚的对手，他只在最开始出其不意地给了托比亚一下，很快就落了下风。

“小心，西弗！”莉莉扑了上去，那刀子几乎捅到西弗勒斯了。

血喷了莉莉一身，她的尖叫哽在嗓子里。

沾血的刀插在托比亚脖子上，他委顿在地上不动了。

西弗勒斯脸色苍白，摇晃着后退了几步，猛烈地喘息着。

四周安静了好几分钟或者好几个世纪。

莉莉手脚都在发抖，几乎站不住。西弗勒斯伸手抱住了她，在她耳边轻声说：“我们去洗干净，然后你回家睡一觉，把这一切忘了，一切都与你无关。”

“那你怎么办？”莉莉带着哭腔说，“你怎么办？”

“别哭，会被佩妮看出来的。我会没事的，我有办法，我们霍格沃茨见，嗯？”西弗勒斯轻轻地说，扶着莉莉走向盥洗室，她身上的血迹得洗干净。

这些只是说给莉莉听的话，西弗勒斯知道他不可能再回霍格沃茨了，更不能连累莉莉。

这个澡洗的柔情又漫长，这或许是他最后一次见到莉莉来。

“我爱你，莉莉。”西弗勒斯轻声说。

“我也是。”莉莉哽咽着搂住他的脖子。

盥洗室里的灯忽闪了半天，忽然熄灭了。

“一忘皆空。”

西弗勒斯和莉莉走出盥洗室的时候，已经什么都不记得了。房间里干干净净，没有血迹，没有尸体，空气中只剩淡淡的血腥味。

艾琳给了西弗勒斯和莉莉“一忘皆空”，她清理了一切，这不难，毕竟她是个成年女巫。

他们都是好孩子，不能被一个垃圾毁了。

归根究底是她没有保护好她的孩子。

快要开学了，西弗勒斯会离开这里，她到时候也会离开，不管是警察和傲罗都只会以为托比亚和她一起躲债去了。

或许我的确不是个好妈妈，西弗勒斯，我最后只能为你做这一件事了，离开蜘蛛尾巷吧，我的孩子，跟你的女孩飞向更好更幸福的地方吧，走吧，千万别回头。


	59. 西弗勒斯的报偿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给我可怜的教授一点甜饼吃吃

这次凤凰社开会选在午后，小天狼星已经睡着了，卢平怎么踢他都不醒。

“要不是邓布利多有密探，我们这次死定了。”普威特心有余悸地说。

“邓布利多的密探是谁啊？”小矮星小声问问。

“没有人知道。”梅多斯摇头，两眼放光，“我有点崇拜他，那可是潜伏在神秘人身边，他一定是个超级厉害的人，是个hero。”

莉莉咳嗽了一声，拨弄了一下头发，遮了遮脖子。

上面满是西弗勒斯留下的痕迹，他也太过分了，不让她用魔咒消灭证据。

西弗勒斯是邓布利多的密探，也是她的秘密情人，他说享用她是他做凤凰社唯一的报偿，所以并不会很客气。

倒不是嫌他搞的太多，莉莉捧住滚烫的脸，就是老想要留记号宣示主权这习惯不太好。

莉莉用光滑的长腿踢他，“你这话听起来怪怪的，我不是你的工资。”

“你也知道食死徒赚多少，”他握住她的脚踝，欺身而上，“但那些都不如你。”莉莉比多少金加隆都更有价值。

莉莉眨眨眼，那她的确挺值钱，食死徒真的很赚钱。

斯莱特林不做没好处的事情。

所谓富贵险中求，所谓富贵不如绕指柔。

西弗勒斯摇散架了一张床。

莉莉有时候也怀疑邓布利多当年调和他们的矛盾是计划好的，要不他哪来西弗勒斯这么好的卧底？

可邓布利多应该不会预料到西弗勒斯爱她吧？毕竟她自己都没预料到。

给胡子系上小蝴蝶结，邓布利多心想，一眼就看出来了好吗？其实我就调解了个“骂人事件”，你们俩后来自己滚到床上怪我咯？

不过最后是三赢，多么好的事啊。

打工人斯内普日常要打三份工——凤凰社/食死徒/霍格沃茨教授，累是累了点，不过努力工作是有报偿的，美人金钱地位他现在都有了，这波不亏。


	60. 做我的Alpha

科克沃斯的树下有很多可爱的可笑的童言无忌。

“哇！”莉莉举着那本破烂的魔法书，对西弗勒斯说：“西弗，西弗，我如果分化成Alpha，那我会长出jj来对吗？”

“女孩子不要说那个词！”西弗勒斯脸红了。

“那我要怎么表示j……”莉莉不解地眨眼。

“那个，你就说那个！”西弗勒斯扭过头去。

“所以，我的‘那个’，就会无中生有，破土而出吗？？”莉莉捧着脸，凑近西弗勒斯，“疼吗？那个也会长大吧，你生长的时候，疼不疼？”

“我不知道——不疼——天啊，莉莉，我们能聊点别的吗？你就不能计划自己分化成一个诱人的Omega什么的吗？女生很少分化成Alpha的。”西弗勒斯无可奈何地用书盖住脸。

“这是我的直觉——魔法的直觉，我会是个Alpha！”莉莉坏笑着靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上，用手指绕着他半长的头发，眼角扫着西弗勒斯的脖子，“西弗，一定是这样。”

魔法的直觉果然很准，莉莉分化的时候，在医疗翼住了好久，一直都没出院。

“庞弗雷夫人，莉莉她没事吧。”西弗勒斯小心翼翼地来看望她。

“哦，女孩分化成Alpha是要久一点的，这是正常的。”

果然是Alpha！西弗勒斯轻声问：“那我能进去看看她吗？”

这孩子天天都来，而且挺安静的，庞弗雷夫人也就破例让西弗勒斯进去了。

推开分化区静悄悄的门，西弗勒斯小心翼翼地走了进去，莉莉正盖着被子，在看一本书，火红的头发被她别在耳后，露出雪白的脖子和小巧的耳朵。

“莉莉，你还好吗？”西弗勒斯在门口轻声问。

“西弗？庞弗雷夫人让你进来了？哦，她可太好了，快过来，我无聊死了。”莉莉放下书对西弗勒斯招手。

“你……分化了好久，我有点担心。”西弗勒斯把自己带的小花插在床头的花瓶里，屋子里有股百合的香味，淡雅又馥郁。

“得破土而出啊～”莉莉暧昧地对西弗勒斯眨眼，“你过来点，坐这里。”她拍拍床沿。

“你说什么呢，矜持！”西弗勒斯又红了脸，但他还是坐了过去，就在莉莉身边。

“要看不？我的……”莉莉凑近他，“你不是也有吗？害羞什么？”

“不……”西弗勒斯脸可以煎鸡蛋了，他习惯性扭过头，不去看莉莉。

等的就是这时候，莉莉迅速撩开他脖子上的头发，使劲一口咬了上去，她的小尖牙咬破了他的皮肤，西弗勒斯疼得一抖。

“你……你干什么，莉莉？”西弗勒斯不敢甩开背上的莉莉，她还没有分化完，还很虚弱。

莉莉咬住他，手脚并用缠在他背上，不说话。

“莉莉，你松开我，”西弗勒斯看到莉莉床上放的书是《如何标记你的Omega》，“你是不是听了那个传言，提前咬没分化的人，可以让他分化成跟你相配的属性？”西弗勒斯心里暖暖的。

“嗯。”莉莉闷哼。

“没必要，莉莉，”西弗勒斯垂下头，“你住院的时候我已经分化完了。”

“什么？”莉莉松开嘴，声音都颤抖了？“分化完了？你分化成什么了？”

Omega！一定要是Omega！

“你猜。”西弗勒斯抬起眼睛，好笑地看着莉莉。

他的眼睛更莹润了，他的皮肤更白皙了，他的头发更柔滑了……

“Omega！感谢梅林！”莉莉欢叫着扑上去，抱住他的脖子。

“所以我才来的，”西弗勒斯不好意思地垂下头，“你就安心好好分化吧，我……等你分化完……”

“你真好，西弗，我的Omega……”莉莉眯起眼睛，抬起他的下巴，吻了上去。西弗勒斯轻轻地回应她，感受自己怀里这个稀有的女性Alpha炽热的体温。

庞弗雷夫人在走廊咳嗽，你们给我适可而止啊！

“所以，你真的不想看看我新长出来的……早晚你也得看啊！哎，西弗，你别走啊！别那么害羞嘛！”


	61. 做我的Omega

莉莉咬住西弗勒斯的脖子，在那里留下一个牙印。

“好疼，”西弗勒斯睁开眼睛，他在树下睡着了，“莉莉，你干嘛咬我？”

“模拟一下，”莉莉眯起眼睛，“等我分化之后就这么咬你。”莉莉相信自己一定是个Alpha，可以把西弗勒斯吃干抹净。

西弗勒斯伸手摸摸她的头：“你觉得标记就是咬脖子吗？”

“当然了，还能是什么？”莉莉眨巴眨巴眼睛问。

“嗯……”西弗勒斯有点脸红，他转了转眼珠，“到时候你就知道了。”

“让我看看你的腺体，”莉莉说，她总对这些好奇，虽然他们现在还小，看不出什么。

“也让我看看你的。”西弗勒斯说，他拨开她浓密的红发，看着她雪白的脖子，用牙齿戳戳。

如果莉莉真的分化成Alpha，那他也愿意做她的Omega。

时间过得很快，在霍格沃茨，莉莉和西弗勒斯一前一后分化了。

“莉莉不想见你。”玛丽说。

“她不出来我今晚就睡在这。”西弗勒斯凶巴巴地说。

“你们真是的！好讨厌。”玛丽不满地进去了。

过了一会儿，莉莉穿着晨衣出来了：“玛丽说你扬言要睡在这里我才出来的。”

“你为什么躲着我，莉莉？”西弗勒斯不满地说。

“我……”莉莉张口结舌，“你知道自己做了什么吗？”

“我只是咬了你一下！你之前也经常咬我啊。”

“那能一样吗？我……那只是闹着玩。”莉莉红了脸，她现在知道标记并不只是咬一口了。

谁知道她分化成了Omega，西弗勒斯居然分化成了Alpha！她不想做下面的那个，嘤～而且西弗勒斯直接来咬她，太不温柔了。

“你不愿意吗？”西弗勒斯皱起脸看着莉莉，“不愿意被我标记吗？”

“也不是啦……那也不能一上来就咬……啊……”莉莉的世界上下颠倒了，她被西弗勒斯扛了起来，他分化之后力气大了很多，“你干什么？”

“我不一上来就咬，”西弗勒斯寻找空教室，“我们来慢慢标记吧。”

他的信息素是酒心巧克力味儿，莉莉立刻腿都软了。

不过她也就意乱情迷了一会儿。

“不要，你这个好可怕，我会痛死的，西弗，咱们能只咬脖子吗？”莉莉惊叫。


End file.
